


Extreme Lemons

by L3sbo_Qu33n



Category: Undertale
Genre: DreamMare - Freeform, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Kinky, Lemons, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Nightmare x Dream, Passive Nightmare, Shattered Dream, Sub nightmare for the win, Tentacles, Vibrator, kmn, letsdothis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3sbo_Qu33n/pseuds/L3sbo_Qu33n
Summary: Just some big time kinky lemons





	1. Im in control~ {Nightmare X Dream} [Part 1]

Haha just take this while I'm writing the next NSFW day :)

~~~~~

Nightmare takes a step back as his brother walks towards him. His newly formed tentacles were twitching as he stepped forward. "D-Dream.. b-bro, let's talk about t-this..." 

Nightmare and Dream were in a fight (Nightmare winning of course) when it started to rain. Before Nightmare could teleport away the tar melted off his body leaving him trapped in his passive form. It usually took up to a week for him to finally gain his corrupted form back. And what was worse was he had no magic like this...

Dream shakes his head, a dark chuckle escaping his mouth. "I've waited so long for this to happen dear brother~" Nightmare whimpers as his back hits the wall. "D-Dream...." Dream hums "Save saying my name for later~" Dream purrs as he picks Nightmare up with his dark golden tentacles. He spins around and walks into an AU. Nightmare chokes as he looks around the room. The walls were practically covered in different toys, and bondage equipment. Nightmare nervously smiles "D-Dream, I-it was a f-funny joke b-but you can take me b-back now..!"

Dream rolls his eyes. "You know I made a deal with Ink. I promised I would make you stop if he would make me a pocket AU. Just a small house, not to extravagant.. but it needed to have a secret basement. He hums "Then I just stole these from an Underlust genocide timeline~"

Nightmares face pales, realizing Dream wasn't joking anymore. "Y-You know I will turn b-back soon! " Dream hums "Oh, don't worry! I made sure Ink coded the world to keep you from turning.. so you never have to worry about leaving~"

Nightmare started to panic. He squirmed in the tentacles hold, kicking and biting them. "You let me go this instant!!" Dream growls and slams Nightmare down onto the floor holding him down as he chains his limbs down. Dream clicks his tongue "Oh Nightmare.. you should know that I'm in control here~"


	2. Im in control~ {Nightmare X Dream} [Part 2]

I'm extremely sick :)

~~~~~

Nightmare's pupils shrink as he backs up into the wall. "L-Look D-Dream-" Dream's tentacle lashes out and grabs Nightmare by the neck. Nightmare temps as the appendage squeezes his airways shut. "You are not in control here, dear brother~" Tears quickly make there way down Nightmare's cheeks as he thrashes against both the chains and tentacles. Dream hums. "Hm... you seem like your having a bit of trouble cooperating... let's move you somewhere else, shall we~?"

Dream quickly ripped the chains off Nightmare causing him to tremble in fear. He walks over to the wall and grabs a few rings of rope and a collar. He grins and tightly hooks it around Nightmare's neck.

(The collar is dark black lace with a silver ring on the front a moon pendant hanging from it)

Dream stares at Nightmare for a few seconds before ripping his clothes off. "You won't be needing these anymore~" Nightmare immediately starts screaming protests and biting at the tentacles. Dream growls at his brother before slamming him onto a table. "You are about to get onto my last nerve, brother..." Dream flips Nightmare over so he's facedown. He grabs the small ring on the collar and clips it onto a hook on the table. He then separately ties each ankle to the end of the table before tying his wrists to the sides of the table.

Nightmare at this point was full on sobbing.

Asking for his brother to stop.

Crying for his team... no... his family to save him.

Begging for... mercy.....

B U T  
N O B O D Y  
C A M E

Dream quietly hushes his brother while rubbing his skull. "Shh~ Your ok~ Take a deep breath...." Nightmare whimpers at the touch, beginning to hyperventilate. Dream withdrawals his hand. "Do you want some water?" He snatches a water bottle (from who knows where) and puts a bendy straw in before holding it up to his brother. Nightmare hiccups before hesitantly taking a small sip. Dream smiles and quietly praises him for calming down.

Dream might have kidnapped his brother, is holding him hostage, and is about to rape him, but he still loves him with all his soul... 

Dream softly pats his head. "Good boy...~ Now... let's get started~~"

Nightmare's breath picks up again as Dream walks over to the abundance of 'toys'. "Hmm... lets start with this~" Dream grabs a small bullet vibrator. Perfect for edging his brother with~

Dream goes behind Nightmare and gently starts rubbing his pelvis. Nightmare whimpers at the feeling, squirming in his bonds. "D-Dream please.... p-pl-please..." Dream only snickers at Nightmares' whining. "Summon a full ectobody." Nightmare shakes his head. "N-no! I-I wont l-let you s- MMPH!" Dream rolls his eyes as he shoves a gag into his mouth. "Shut up and just summon it... Lets say it will make this a tad less painful~" Nightmare starts to squirm more, trying to push the gag out with his tongue. Dream massages his spine while licking the back of Nightmare's neck.

"....5.." 

Nightmare violently shakes his head moving his hips backwards to push Dream off.

"...4.."

Nightmare screams behing the gag, the sounds only coming out as muffled whimpers. 

"...3.."

Tears pour down Nightmare's cheeks as he puts his cheek against the table. He tries calling out for help one more time...

"...2.."

...but nobody came... Nightmare whimpers and hesitantly brings his magic to life. 

"...1.."

Nightmare starts to summon his ectobody, his bones glowing a soft purple as magic forms around him.

"....Time's up."

Nightmare practilly screeched, starting to thrash again. "Sorry, pet. Took to long to form it.." Dream hits the button, causing the small bullet to shake. He harshly shoves it into Nightmare's soft purple pussy. Nightmare gasps at the feeling, pulling at his bonds and letting out a silent scream. 

Dream grabs some tape, putting it over his entrance. "There. Thats not coming out anytime soon~" "FUH YOH!" "Hmm~? What was that pet~?" Dream slowly takes out his gag. "F-FUCK YOU, DREAM! I-IF YOU DONT TAKE THIS OUT I SWEAR I WI- AHH~!"

Dream growls and holds a wand vibrator against his quivering clit. "You don't know when to stop, do you? Maybe your just secretly enjoying this~" Dream snickers at his brothers expression.Nightmare's eyes rolled to the back of his head as drool drips down his chin. Dream tapes the wand in place before moving infront of Nightmare. "You look so cute like this~"

Dream holds Nightmare's face before pushing their 'lips' together. Nightmare gasps into their heated kiss, moaning louder as Dreams tongue explores his mouth. 

Nightmare's whimpers at the mixed emotions running through his soul. It all felt so good... both vibrators taped to him, and dreams tongue roughly pushing around his mouth. But it also felt so w r o n g.

Dream pulls away from the kiss, gently rubbing under Nightmare's chin. He smirks and unzips his pants, pulling his massive yellow member out. "Suck." Nightmare clenched his jaw at the sight of his dick. "T-That's... t-to b-b-big..." Dream growls "Do I need to count down again?" Nightmare quickly opens his mouth wide, trembling as drool slowly dripped down his chin. Dream smirks at the control he had over his small pet. He bucks his hips forward and pushes his dick into Nightmare's mouth. Nightmare cringes at the salty taste, gagging at the same time as it's pushed down his throat. He doesn't even get a second to relax before Dream starts pounding into his face. 

Nightmare was practically screaming as Dream grabs the back of his skull and forces him to deep throat his huge member. Tears pour out of his eyes as he gags. Dream shivers, Nightmare's moaning and screaming making it way more pleasurable.

Dream grunts as he bucks his hips forwards and releases his sticky semen (I hate myself) down his throat. Dream slowly pulls his dick out and quickly places his hand over Nightmare's mouth. "Swallow." Nightmare cringes, the liquid sticking to his tongue yet oddly swishing around his mouth at the same time. Dream rolls his eyes and covers Nightmare's nose. 

Nightmare held out until he started seeing spots. He hesitantly swallows, coughing and gasping for air once he removes his hand. Nightmare gets only a few seconds to breath before both vibrators start shaking faster. Nightmare cries as his back arches "A-AhhhHhHH~!" The leftover semen dropped off his tongue along with his saliva as he moaned. Dream instantly got hard again at the sight. He gently rubs Nightmare's skull. "Such a good slutty pet~ And your all for me~ Nobody will EVER be able to lay their eyes on you again~!" Nightmare stares up into Dreams eyes "I-I'm... c-clo-aaAAA~! C-close!!!" Dream growls "Hold it~" Nightmare's eyes roll into the back of his skull. He was way to dazed to hear Dream's words. Not even 10 seconds later he screams out as his purple seed squirts out onto the table. 

Dream growls and roughly grabs his chin. "What did I just tell you." Nightmare just continues shaking and moaning, slowly coming down from his high. Dream scoffs and grabs a long whip with metal ends off the wall. "Wasn't expecting time use this so soon... oh well~!" Dream goes behind Nightmare and slashes the whip down onto his lower back. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAA-" "Shut up you ungrateful pet!" Nightmare screams as fat tears pour down his face. Small moans occasionally escape his lips as the vibrator gets turned higher. Every time the whip would hit his back, small scraps and cuts would appear, occasionally taking a bit of the purple ectoflesh with it.

Nightmare gasps as his eye lights shrink. Dream slowly slides the whip down his thighs and to his pussy. "Hmmm... what would happen if I hit... here~?!" Dream slams the whip down as hard as he can onto his glistening lips. Nightmare let out the loudest screech he could, immediately passing out afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my 6th month anniversary with my girlfriend and she hasn't been texting me much and when she does she sounds aggravated, only texts one or two words, and keeps leaving me on read....  
Happy times :')


	3. Birthday {Shattered!Dream X Passive!Nightmare X Nightmare}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship  
Shattered!Dream X Passive!Nightmare X Nightmare
> 
> Kink  
Overstimulation, cum denial.
> 
> Requested by  
zyebana_yaoistka (On Wattpad)
> 
> I will be calling them by these nicknames uwu
> 
> Shattered!Dream: Reverie  
Passive!Dream: Dream  
Passive!Nightmare: Lucid  
Corrupted!Nightmare: Nightmare
> 
> This is the text they will all use
> 
> Lucid: Normal  
Reverie: Underlined  
Nightmare: Bold  
Dream: Italics
> 
> AO3 doesn’t keep these. I’m to lazy to go edit it back in right now. If you would rather read it with the formatted text, go read the story on my Wattpad account! :)
> 
> So I couldn't decide which of 2 plots to go with
> 
> So we're gonna do two!
> 
> So your lucky uwu
> 
> Also, Lucid and Dream are twins.
> 
> Nightmare and Reverie do not have the same birthday as them :)
> 
> And yes, I did add my children Onyx and Ruby into this :)  
No, not like your thinking.  
They just have a couple lines, and aren't an important part of the story.   
I just needed people with names so I wouldn't be saying 'this guy' and 'that guy' lolol 
> 
> Let me tell you now  
The 'sub' might surprise you ;)
> 
> !!!WARNING!!!  
DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO DEATH/TORTURE!!

Lucid smiles brightly as he runs around his home. Today was finally his birthday! About a month ago his brother promised they would share a party for the twins. Normally Lucid let Dream have a big party with everyone in the kingdom, but this birthday was special! They were both finally turning 18!! Lucid couldn't imagine not having his twin for such an amazing day! But not only would Dream be there, but Dust, Horror, Killer, Cross, Error, and Fresh were coming! 

Lucid shakes the thoughts off, deciding to go ahead and start getting ready. Lucid decides to take a quick shower before slipping on his clothes. They planned on going to a fancy restaurant for dinner, so he had to dress nice. He looks in his closet, looking between a dress and a tux. 

He finally decides on the dress, slipping the soft fabric over his head.

He then pulls on some thigh high white socks with purple bows on the top. He then puts on some white combat boots.

Lucid summons his ectobody body to fill out the outfit. He giggles and spins around in his dress. He felt so cute in this outfit! He grabs a small white purse and slips his phone, his keys, a white beanie, and some money inside.

Lucid then leaves the house, locking the door behind him. He pulls his phone out and calls an Uber. After about 10 minutes it finally pulls up. Lucid jumps into the back seat, saying a quick hello to the driver. They didn't speak for the entire hour of the ride. But Lucid was to excited to care.

They finally pull up to the restaurant. Lucid thanks the driver and jumps out of the car, quickly running to the door. He slows himself down before going inside and up to the hostess table. "Hello! I have reservations... but I think my brother should be here already." The hostess nods and scrolls through the database. "What's the name?" "Lucid and Dream!" The hostess nods and grabs a stack of menus. "This way, please." The hostess leads Lucid to a large room in the back. The party room. He was so excited to see everyone but.... the room was empty. He hostess raises an eyebrow. "Oh.. I guess their just late!" Lucid giggles and sits at the head of the table. "Sure... your waiter will be with you shortly." The girl quickly leaves, shutting the door behind her. 

Nightmare pulls out his phone and decides to text everyone.

~~~~~

Lucid: Hey Fresh! Just wanted to make sure you were still coming!! :)

*Fresh |Status| Online

Fresh: Oh sorryz bro! Work came up! I promize I'll come next year tho

Lucid: Oh! That's ok! Have fun at work :)

Fresh: Thanks broski!

*Fresh |Status| Offline

~~~~~

Lucid sighs "That's ok... it's just one person! I bet everyone else is about to walk in!" Lucid keeps a positive smile on his face as he texts Error

~~~~~

Lucid: Hi Error! Wanted to make sure I gave you the right address :P

*Error |Status| Online

Error: Oh, sorry can't come.. the season finale of Undernovela is on. Can't talk turning back on.

*Error |Status| Offline

~~~~~

Oh... well that's understandable! Error loves Undernovela! There's still five people left!

~~~~~

Lucid: Hey Killer! Have you made it to the restaurant yet? I haven't seen you anywhere :)

*Killer |Status| Online

Killer: Oh... I'm really sorry Lucid I thought I told you. I can't make it... sorry..

Lucid: Oh... it's ok! Maybe we can get together sometime soon then! :3

Killer: Uh... I guess........ I might be busy though so... don't count on it... bye

*Killer |Status| Offline

~~~~~

Lucid smiles. Alright! Even if Killer isn't coming, they still can hang out soon... Lucid was about to text the next guest when he received a text.

~~~~~

Dust: Can't come.

*Lucid |Status| Online

Lucid: Oh no! Why not? :(

Dust: Just can't.

*Dust |Status| Offline

~~~~~

Lucid frowns. He sighs "...It's ok, Lucid. Dust has always been like that... and it's still three left..."

~~~~~

Lucid: Hey Horror!

*Horror |Status| Online

Horror: I already know what your going to ask. And no I can't come. I gotta spend time with Paps back home.

Lucid: Oh.. that's ok! Tell your brother I said hi!

Horror: k

*Horror |Status| Offline

~~~~~

Lucid stays quiet as he clicks on Cross' profile. He.... was already typing...

~~~~~

*Lucid |Status| Online

Cross: Hey dude.. sorry I forgot the party was tonight. Haha...

Lucid: It's ok if you can't make it... 

Cross: Hah, thanks for understanding!

Lucid: Yeah....

*Cross |Status| Offline

~~~~~

Lucid sighs and clicks the last contact... Dream's contact...

~~~~~

Lucid: Hey Dream.... you almost here, bro?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*five minutes later*

Lucid: Brother? Are you coming?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*ten minutes later*

Lucid: Dream... It shows your online... please just answer me...

Dream |Status| Offline

~~~~~

Nightmare's eyes widen at the update. Was... was his own brother seriously bailing on him too!

Nightmare whimpers as purple tears appear in his eyes. 

He quickly wipes his sockets as the door opens. "Sir? It's been twenty minutes. If your company doesn't show up soon you will have to move to a regular table. Nightmare slowly stands up. "...t-they had to cancel." The woman raises an eyebrow but doesn't say a word about it. ".... follow me this way." Lucid follows the hostess to a new table in the middle of the room. He hesitantly sits down, smiling as the hostess hands him a menu. He sighs and sets his head against the table.

"Good evening." Lucid quickly sits up, looking at the waiter. "There is now a problem with the seating now that you have been moved in here. Would you care if two gentlemen shared a table with you?" The waiter was glaring at him, practically daring him to decline. Lucid hesitantly nods, making the waiter give a nod."Good." Soon, the waiter comes back with two monsters slightly taller then himself. They were practically giants compared to his own small frame. 

The two glance at each-other before choosing a chair on either side of Lucid, them now sitting across from eachother.

The man on his left was a tall monster, black tar covering his figure. His only noticeable feature was his striking cyan eye.

The man in his right was also covered in a strange tar. But this one was a bright yellow. 

Lucid couldn't even tell what type of monsters these were. They were.... terrifying..

"What's a cute thing like you doing here~?" 

(FUSK I JUST TRUED TO STRECH AND KICKED MY CELING FAN FUCK BUNKBEDS)

A soft purple rises to Lucid's cheeks. "U-UHm... I just... was supposed to meet some friends and my brother here..."

Lucid shivers as the other man speaks. "Then why aren't you with them?" Lucid looks away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "I... d-don't know... they all canceled at the last second..."

"Well.. I guess you can hang out with us instead. I'm Nightmare." The other monster perks up and grins at the smol. "Names Reverie~" Lucid slowly nods. "N-Nice to meet you both... I'm L-Lucid..." 

Reverie twirls a fork between his fingers "So why did you come to such a fancy place? And why couldn't they make it, if you don't mind me asking.." Lucid looks away "W-Well.... I-It's mine and my twins birthday... they... a-all canceled.." Nightmare snickers. "Hah. Coincidence. This guy that does business with us invited us to a party in oceantale. Like we'd go anywhere with that little shit..." Reverie rolls his eyes. "....well happy birthday to you..." Lucid smiles and wipes his cheek. "Thank you... I just wish Dream was with me..." The two men stiffen. "That.... wouldn't happen to be your brother.... right?" Lucid tilts his head. "Yes? Do you know him?" Reverie jumps up and nods to Nightmare. "We need to go. Now. Lucid, I know we just met but you need to trust me. Your in danger." Lucid lakes and slowly stands up with them. 'They know Dream... so they must be trustworthy...' Lucid nods and quickly walks out of the restaurant. Nightmare taps on his phone and a limo quickly pulls up. The three hop inside and it speeds away.

Nightmare sighs. "Lucid. I am going to tell you something we don't tell many people. And please don't be afraid. We have no intention to harm you." Lucid grips onto the lace of his skirt. "Reverie and I work for an association. A... hitman... association...." Lucid gasps and quickly scoots away from the two. "H-Hey it's ok! We won't hurt you.... anymore... you see... a case was given out earlier today. A man named Dream came to see us. Wanted us to...." Reverie sighs.. 

"...he wanted us to kill his brother in the most painful way possible."

Lucid's throat feels like it's clogged. His mind was racing as his soul beat quickly increases. "D-Dream.... w-wanted to k-kill me? Why! I-I've n-never donee a-anything to him!!!" Nightmare gently pats Lucid's shoulder with a tentacle. "Dream wouldn't tell us your name... but.... he was going to call you later tonight... convince you to come over to his house.... on your way back home he would 'call you a Uber' when in reality it would be us..... then we were told to bring you back to the house so 'they' could all watch... nobody wanted to take the job since Dream was so... disturbing..."

Lucid was full on sobbing. He couldn't think straight... he grabbed onto Nightmare's tentacle as he sobs. "B-But... h-he..... he w-wouldn't..." Lucid gasps as his phone starts to ring.... it was Dream...

After letting it ring for a few seconds he accepts and hits the speaker button. "Hi brother!" Lucid was shaking with anger. "...Hello Dream..." he could hear Dream sigh "I'm so sorry nobody could make it to your party! It looks like everyone was busy." Lucid could have sworn he heard giggling....

It... sounded exactly like Cross...

Well... now he knew who 'they' were..

All of his friends were ready to watch him die.

Lucid clinches his fist. "...yes, such a shame.." "Well, how about you come over to my place! We can hang out for a little bit... then... I'll happily buy you a Uber back home." Lucid trembles before letting out a shaky sigh... "....I'll be right there." "Of course! Cant wait to see you!" Dream then hangs up.

Nightmare raises an eyebrow. "Why would you tell him that? Do you seriously not believe us after th-" "How much?" Lucid's eyelights were a dark purple.... "How much for what?" 

"How much for you to kill seven people?"

Nightmare looks at Lucid with wide eyes before turning to Reverie with a grin. "I'm sure we can figure out.. payment... later." Reverie chuckles. "Yes, of course. We would be happy to kill those freaks for you~" Lucid grins up at the two. He knew that this was wrong but... Karma is a bitch~

Reverie knocks on a blacked out window. "Ruby, please drive us to the house. Park away from the home. Onyx, get the weapons loaded. You will watch the surrounding area to make sure nobody inside gets away. We are having a... small change of plans~" Lucid heads two voices in the front respond with a "Yes sir." 

Lucid looks between the two. "I... have one more request." Nightmare hums and boops his nose with the tentacle that Lucid was still holding onto. "....I want to be the one to finish Dream." If the two were drinking water, they would have definitely spit it out. "H-Hun, are you sure? This.. job style can leave bad effects on someone..." Lucid looks out the tinted windows. "I will be fine..." Lucid smiles up at Reverie, gently grabbing one of his tentacles.

Lucid frowns as the car stops. The small window slides open, reveling two skeletons sitting in the drivers, and passengers seat. The one driving puts the limo into park. "We are parked about six houses down. Luckily, they work for the organization. They won't mind us parking in the back." Nightmare nods. "Thanks ruby." Ruby smiles and happily giggles. "My pleasure!!" Lucid had no idea how he got into this line of work... he seemed way to kind... 

He looked at the other skeleton, which he assumed was Onyx. "Onyx, grab the usual for us. Get Lucid a bulletproof vest, a pistol and a knife. Who knows what is going to happen in their. And make sure you are to get anyone who is about to attack or flee. You have permission to kill anyone on sight except for Dream. Do I make myself clear?" Onyx nods and hops out to get everything ready. 

Reverie sighs and gently grabs Lucid's shoulders. "Lucid you will go in first. If all is going for the original plan, everyone except Dream will be hiding. But they will probably be watching. Do NOT let them find out our plan. If Dream ever leaves the room, just whisper 'Now' or something into his Bluetooth earbud." He hands Lucid the earbud. He hesitantly pops it into his ear before pulling his spare beanie on.

Lucid sighs and grins at the two. "Let's do this.." 

The four were slowly walking to the house. Lucid was already groaning from he weight of the bulletproof vest. "Onyx. Get into position across the street. Give us the signal when to continue. Onyx nods and stealthily makes it into his hiding spot. "We will be right behind this fence ok, we will be watching and listening the entire time through the cracks." Lucid nods, already shaking from nervousness. "Hey... you will be ok, I promise." Lucid blushes as Reverie pulls him into a hug with Nightmare. Nightmare grumbles something about hating the situation, but a light blue blush was on his face. Lucid jumps and pulls away feeling his phone buzz. It was a text from Dream. Lucid glances over at Onyx, sighing as he gave a thumbs up. "Ok. Let's do this..."

Lucid slowly walks up to the door after turning on the earbud. He rings the doorbell... After a couple seconds, Dream opened the door. The urge to just pull out the pistol and shoot him in the soul was... a little to hard to push away...

Lucid fakes a smile and walks inside. "Hey bro..." "Hey Lucid! Happy birthday, brother!" "Haha... yeah... happy birthday to you, too..." Dream hums, pulling Nightmare into the house. "I'm so sorry nobody could make it to the party!" "Yes... well... maybe I will invite them next year." Dream nods and walks into the kitchen. "Yes... now, would you like some water? Any snacks?" Lucid almost screamed as he heard a voice in his ear. "Lucid do not take anything from him. It may be drugged." Lucid frowns. "...no, I'm fine." Dream shrugs and goes to walk behind Lucid. He quickly spins around, not letting Dream get out of his line of sight. Dream stares at him for a couple of seconds. He starts talking rather loudly. "I'm going to the bathroom! I will be right back!" He starts walking upstairs. He waits until he hears a door shut. "Now." He silently runs to the door, unlocking and opening it before going back to the kitchen. Nightmare runs inside, his gun loaded and ready to shoot. He signs for Reverie to hide in the living room. Nightmare runs upstairs to hide. "Signal is when he's down the stairs."

After about a minute, Dream comes back downstairs... it looked like he was hiding something behind his back. "Lucid, are you sure you don't want drink? I can make you chocolate milk.. or homemade sweet tea! The kind you used to like!" Lucid just stares at Dream until he gets to the last step. "Well Dream... I think this little 'party' needs to end..." Lucid blinks and his eyes turn blood red. "Now~" Reverie jumps around the wall, pointing his gun at Dream. Nightmare walks in front of the top of the stairs, aiming the gun at Dream's skull.

(The urge to not make this the real plan and make them screw Lucid over it hard-)

Dream gasps in surprise, taking a step back in instinct. "What are you guys doing! This wasn't the plan!" Reverie grins. "Aw, Sorry Dream! But it seems Lucid agreed to pay more then you! So sorry, but we are going to have to decline your job offer~" Lucid pulls out his pistol as aims it towards Dream's kneecap. "We don't want you running away, right?" Lucid pulls the trigger, sending the bullet towards Dream. Dream screams out in pain and falls down the stairs as he shattered his kneecap. Lucid hums. "Wow! That was a lot more satisfying then I expected!" He drags Dream to the supply closet. He grabs some spare rope and ties his wrists to the shelf. "I'll be right back~" Lucid shuts the door before going up the stairs with Reverie. "Can I watch you take care of them all?" Nightmare snickers and rubs Lucid's skull. "Of course~" 

They walk around upstairs before going to Dream's door. They hear quiet mumbling coming from inside." Nightmare holds up a finger before kicking down the door and pointing his gun inside. 

Lucid scoffs. Yup... all of his friends were inside, pressed up against the back wall in fear. Nightmare grins. "Who wants to die first?!" 

The group whimpers in fear. "Hmm... what was their request? As painful as possible? I'm sure they wouldn't mind the same treatment~" Lucid looks between the skeletons. "...Start with Dust." Dust gasps and glares at Lucid. "Wh-what?! Why?!" Lucid shrugs and giggles. "I've honestly never liked you."

Reverie aims up his gun and shoots Dust in the shoulder. He cries out in pain, clutching onto Killer's side. Killer gasps and holds his friend tightly. "Dust! You'll be ok!! J-just breathe." "Are you sure about that~?" Reverie shoots again, hitting him in the side of his chest. Dust cries out in agony, clutching onto Dust as he slowly dies. "Hmm... who's next?" Nightmare grins and points at Killer. "I want to kill that one." Killer gasps and tries to scoot backwards into the wall. Nightmare sends out a tentacle, and pierces killer through the stomach. He wraps the tentacle around his throat, smirking as he tried to gasp for air. While their attention was on Nightmare and Killer, Fresh, Horror, Error and Cross attempt to jump out the window. Reverie's tentacle manages to grab Error in time. 

He snickers at the sickening crack of the three breaking bones from the fall. Error sobs as he watches Killer dust. "A-At least their g-going to live...." Reverie and Nightmare bust out into laughter. "Oh, their going to die worse then you! Our friends out there run a nice little bakery... it has very good business... you want to know why~"

Error's eye lights disappear. "Whoever they catch either becomes a slave to help them, or... gets put on the menu~ they will slowly cut pieces of their body off until they slowly and painfully die~"

Before Error had time to answer Lucid jumps forward and stabs Error in the eye socket. Error screams out in pain, crying as Lucid then stabs him through the back of the skull. He instantly stops moving and turns to dust. Lucid wipes his hands clean. "Is it to much to set the house on fire and watch him burn to death?" Reverie bursts out laughing. "Oh god, we just ruined an innocent kid." Lucid nervously smiles, a small giggle escaping his mouth. "Well.. they deserved it..." They walk downstairs and open the closet. Dream was loudly sobbing, begging them to let him, and his friends go. "Oh Dreamy... all of your friends are already dead! And your next~" After a couple minutes of searching, Nightmare finds a match and hands it to Lucid. "Any last words?" Dream stays silent. Except for his quiet sobbing. "Oh well.." Lucid smirks "Karma is a bitch, huh?" Lucid throws the match onto the floor right in front of Dream. The floor quickly sets on fire and steadily moves towards Dream. Dream moves as far backwards as he could, sobbing as it only gets closer. And soon enough, it touches him. Dream screams out in pain as his bones slowly melt away. His dust is soon burnt away by the fire. 

The three quickly make their way out of the house. They get back to the limo, watching as Ruby and Onyx throw three bodies into the trunk. "Good job, guys.." Onyx nods and smirks as he closes the trunk. "These three sure will last us about a month..." Ruby squeals. "I can't wait to start baking again~!"

Ok now Lucid could see why Ruby was working with them...

They all get into the car, sighing as they drove past the burning house. "Well... this sure isn't how I expected my birthday to go..." Reverie chuckles and gently pats Lucid's head. "How about you stay at the hideout with us tonight? So we can make sure your safe, and so you can... repay us~" Lucid innocently smiles "Sure! It wouldn't be good if anyone found out what we did..."

Nightmare smiles and pulls Lucid into the seat between them. "You know Lucid.... your actually very cute~" Purple blush quickly makes its way into Lucid's face. "T-Thank you...." Reverie snickers. "So very cute~" Lucid looks away. "Y-You... you b-both are v-very handsome...." The two quietly snicker, causing Lucid to blush brighter. "Aw, thank you doll~" Lucid looks down at his lap, cringing at the blood and dust stained to his dress. Lucid quietly yawns while laying his head on Nightmare's shoulder and grabbing Reverie's hand. He mumbles something before falling asleep

~~This is already 3800 words and I'm not even at the sin yet lmaooo~

"Lucy~ Wake up~" Lucid whines and slowly opens his eyes. He was laying on a king sized bed with dark gold blankets. He pulls the fluffy blankets over his eyes "Ngh.... f-five more minutes..." Lucid hears a chuckle before a hand is gently placed on his skull. "Come on... I need your help waking Nightmare so we can go get breakfast." Lucid slowly opens his eyes again, seeing Reverie hovering over him. He looks to the side, seeing Nightmare peacefully sleeping, his hand intertwined with his own. Lucid blushes and slowly pulls his hand away. "O-ok... Sorry.." Reverie smiles and walks to the other side of the bed. He leans down to Nightmare's ear and quietly coos "Nighty~ If you wake up I'll buy you chocolate~" Reverie huffs at the failed attempt. "Lucid has been kidnaped!" Reverie and Lucid smile as Nightmare jumps up practically screeching "WHAT?!" Lucid smiles and boops his nose. "I'm right here, Nightmare." Nightmare turns his head and growls at Reverie. "Why the HELL would you do that?!" Reverie smirks and playfully whines "Aw! You missed out on a good one Nightmare! Shame on you for choosing him over me!" Nightmare scoffs and rolls his eyes. He wraps a tentacle around Lucid, booping his nose with it. "Well he is much nicer and cuter then you. But, even though I don't care, what we're you going to say next?"

Reverie smirks "Well, I was going to let you top for once~" Nightmare blushes a dark blue. "W-What?! I've topped you! A-And I can do it w-whenever I want!" "I'm sure you could~ Just admit it, your just a big softie~!" Reverie kisses Nightmare on the nose causing him to shriek. Lucid gasps. "Are you two dating?!" Nightmare huffs and looks to the side. "Sadly." "Ouch-" Lucid felt happy for the two but... at the same time.. he felt so sad... he liked the two so much... Lucid growls at himself. 'I need to stop being selfish and be happy for my friends!'

Reverie raises an eyebrow. "Last week we used to date this boy. He looked creepily similar to Nightmare... he was covered in strawberry tho... he was super cute... ran off once he found out our jobs.. I think he's dating this dude that looks like a lemon now." Reverie shrugs. Lucid tilts his head. "Then when did you two get together?" Nightmare snickers. "Well Reverie over here is a huge slut-" "HEY-" "-and can't handle only dating one person at a time. He's into polygamy. I don't really mind it..." Lucid tilts his head. "You guys.. date multiple people at a time? I didn't know that was a thing! That's so cool!!" Reverie smirks "Yeah! But since Strawberry left us, we've been looking for someone else... and he have just the person in mind~" "Yup... and their super cute~"

Lucid frowns and looks away. It felt like his soul shattered.. haha... he only knew these people for two days and he was already in love with them.. "Oh... that's nice..." Nightmare rolls his eyes. "Lucid you dummy it's you. We like you." Lucid gasps and looks between the two. "R-Really?!" Reverie smirks at his cute expression. "Of course... how could we not love a cutie like you~" Lucid blushes and tackles the two in a hug. "D-does this mean?" "If you want..." "Of course!! I'd love to be dating you both!!" Lucid giggles and nuzzles into the two of them. Reverie chuckles. "Lucid... I know it's early... but I'd like to try something~" 

Lucid tilts his head to the side. "Ok...?" Reverie grins and grabs Lucid's and Nightmare's hands. "Come on~" they walk over to the closet. "Um.... Reverie, I don't think Lucid is ready to... 'use the equipment'." Reverie looks over his shoulder and smirks "Who said the equipment would be used on him~?" Nightmare's face flushes as he goes silent. Lucid tilts his head in confusion. Reverie presses a button in the back of the closet. Suddenly the doors slide shut. "Is... this an elevator?" Reverie proudly grins. "Yup! Designed it myself~" Nightmare rolls his eyes. "By that he means he told the construction people he wanted a 'secret entrance to a secret basement'." Lucid giggles as Reverie glares at him.

Finally the doors open and they all stepped into the basement. Their were multiple chests around the room with large locks on them. Their were multiple things in the room. A bed, a large table, many strange looking devices. Lucid looks up at the two tall monsters. Reverie has a large smirk on his face while Nightmare looked nervous with a dark blush. Lucid tilts his head and gently grabs his hand. He jumps in surprise but smiles and intertwines their fingers. "Hm.... before inviting Lucid in I feel like we should show him a few things first.. to let him decide..." Reverie drags a char over to a large strange device. Nightmare groans as Reverie drags him over to it. "Not this one again...." Reverie snickers "Oh be quiet~" He looks over to Lucid. "Want to help me put him in?" Lucid shrugs and walks up to them. Nightmare hesitantly steps up onto the chair. Reverie grabs some small holes at the top of the contraption. He puts them onto each of Nightmare's wrists, pulling them tight. "Ok Lucid. Put those around his feet. Make sure to pull them tight~ Then we can move the chair." Lucid does as told, putting the loops around his feet, tightening them, then moving the chair away.

(Basically this thing uwu)

Nightmare groans as he swings in the air. Reverie hums. "Well... looks like we forgot to take your clothes off..." Reverie grabs a pair of scissors. "...don't you dare..." Reverie giggles "Sorry hun~" Lucid blushes bright purple averting his eyes to the floor. Reverie giggles and gently kisses Lucid's forehead. "Oh please don't be shy~" Lucid blushes bright are the kiss, hesitantly nodding and looking up at Nightmare...

Oh fuck~

Nightmare's ectobody was so beautiful~ It was the most beautiful dark blue he had ever seen.. he had a female body, with huge breasts, and such a good looking pussy.....

Lucid jumps out of his daze, squeaking in embarrassment. Nightmare blushes a dark blue at the stare, looking away from his two lovers. Revere snickers and pulls Lucid to a box. "Hm... choose any of these for me please~" Lucid looks in the box, confused by all the items." He hesitantly grabs a black leather thing. As he pulls it out he notices a... large phallic shape on the end of it. Lucid blushes and quickly hands the item to Revere. He smirks. "Oh~ Nightmare hasn't used this one in awhile~" Lucid blushes and glances towards Nightmare. His back was facing towards them. Reverie pulls him to the next chest. He pulls it open. Lucid instantly knew they were all collars. He slowly looks through them before pulling out a pastel purple collar with white lace at the bottom. Small silver spikes line the collar, leaving a place at (5,000 mark!) the front for a ring.

Reverie snickers as Lucid hands it to him. "Oh Nighty~ He chose your favorite collar~" Nightmare was quiet for a few seconds before squirming in the bonds. "YOU BASTARD YOU SAID YOU THREW IT AWAY!!" "Hm... looks like I didn't! Oh well~ It looks adorable on you~" Nightmare screeches as he thrashes around. "Don't mind him, he's throwing a tantrum. That's why we will need this~" He holds up the phallic gag. They walk to a final chest. Lucid opens it, squeaking at all the objects inside. There were so many... lewd shaped things... He slowly picks up a pastel pink thing. Reverie hums. "Oh, that's a new one... let's see if it's on... our your finger right here." Lucid slowly sets his finger onto a small white hole. He gasps as Reverie presses a button. The thing clenches around his finger, making it feel like someone was sucking on it. "Woah... that's weird..." Reverie grins "Want to use it?" Lucid nods and continues looking in the box. He pulls out a large pink phallic shape with strange vain like lines on the sides. It was huge compared to his tiny hands... Reverie smirks. "Oh~ That one actually is one of his favorites." Reverie pats Lucid on the head before walking with him back to Nightmare. "How about you put the collar on him?" Lucid hesitantly nods and stands up on the chair. He grabs the collar from Reverie and slowly wraps it around Nightmare's neck. He pulls on the ring to make sure it's secure. Nightmare gasps at the sudden tug, biting hard onto his lip. Revere hums. "We can wait a little bit before putting this in.." He puts the gag down "Now this this... is called a monster dildo~" Lucid could see Nightmare visibly stiffen and tremble. "Nightmare loves this thing~ Now gently push this into him~ Be very, very careful~" Lucid slowly grabs the 'monster dildo' before holding it up to Nightmare. "W-Wait... I-I'm... I n-need... u-uhm..." Revere sighs and gently rubs his fingers across Nightmare's blue thighs. "Oh... he's not wet enough yet. Can you help prepare him? Do you know how to do that?" Lucid slowly nods, rubbing a hand on his ass. Nightmare whimpers, tightly closing his eyes in embarrassment. "Fuck... I'm supposed to be doing this to you, Lucid- NGHH-!" Nightmare chokes back a moan as Lucid slaps his hand on his ass. "Did you really think you could just be dom? Because of what? Your taller? That means nothing to me~" Nightmare blushes dark at Lucid's new dominance. This was... very unexpected... 

Reverie snickers "Wow Nighty. I thought you would at least be in the middle like with Strawberry... but now your full sub!!" Reverie gently bites into his ectoflesh before he could respond. Nightmare's head hangs back in pleasure. "He bites hard onto a strap, trying not to let any sound out. Lucid hums. "What would happen if I did... this~?" Lucid leans down and licks across Nightmare's entrance. Nightmare gasps and moans loudly, surprised by the action. Lucid slowly licks up and down his slit, slowing down each time he crossed over his clit. Nightmare trembles in his bonds, desperately reaching out to grab something. Reverie snickers and gently caresses his cheek, pulling him into a heated kiss. 

Lucid soon pulls away, licking his lips from the addicting taste. "I'm going to put it in now~" He slowly pushes the dildo into Nightmare. He gasps and cries out in pain from the large size. He whimpers as he continues to kiss Reverie, trying to get his mind off the pain. Reverie brings his hand to Nightmare's breast. He gently massages it, every couple of squeezes he either flicks or pulls the nipple. Nightmare pulls away from the kiss, gasping for breath and groaning from the slight pleasure on his chest. He looks down at Lucid, small tears in his eyes as he pushes it in farther. "A-AAAGH!! I-it... w-wont fit!!" "You say that every-time~" "Aw, Nighty it's almost in...~" Lucid grins as he slowly pushes it the rest of the way in. Nightmare let's out a silent scream as his back arches. When he finally returns to his senses, he hesitantly bucks his hips, yelping at the sharp pleasure. Reverie reaches around and clicks a small button at the bottom of the dildo. Nightmare cries out as it not only vibrates, but wiggles, and churns inside him. "AGGGH!! F-FUCK NGHHH~!" Nightmare's eyelights turn to small hearts as he bucks his hips. He bucks his hips forward. "Wow~ He looks like he's already going to cum~!" Reverie snickers. "That's why it's his favorite... but he knows he has to ask permission before he cums~ But I feel like you should decide if he's allowed to~" Nightmare was a moaning drooling mess. His hips roll against the vibrator, making him moan louder. "N-Ngaaah~! R-Rev~! L-Lucy~! I-I'm... s-so cl-closeeee!! P-please let m-me cum~!!" Lucid hums in thought "...Nope~" he switches it off causing him to whimper and cry out. "Can we try the other thing?" Reverie nods and sets the second toy directly onto his clit. Lucid moves out of the way and goes up to his face. He smirks at his facial expression before quickly kissing him. He pulls away right before Reverie turns it on."N-NYAAA!!!!!!! O-OH F-FUCK!!! C-CANT!! T-TO MUCH H-HAH~!!!" Reverie snickers to himself. "Seems like your a big to sensitive for this one, Hmm~?" 

Reverie leaves it on until Nightmare's legs were trembling from the extreme pleasure. He takes it, and the did out of him before slowly untying him from the ceiling. "Let's move this to the bed." Reverie carries Nightmare over to the bed, Lucid following right behind. He crawls onto the bed setting Nightmare down on the bed. He positions him laid down on the bed, his hands raised above him. Reverie grabs a chain hanging from the ceiling and clamps it around Nightmares wrists. Reverie picks Lucid up and places him on the bed. The two skeletons blush brightly as Reverie quickly strips off his clothes. Lucid hesitantly follows. Reverie grins and pats his head before setting behind him. "Lucy, are you ok with this?" Lucid smirks "More then ok~" He looks down to his summoned member before looking at Reverie's.

God he was huge.... Lucid concentrates his magic, grinning as his dick slowly grows larger and thicker. After a couple of seconds he stops. He still was smaller then him, but he was now very close. Lucid scoots closet and positions himself at his entrance. He slowly pushes inside, moaning at the feeling. Nightmare pulls at the chains already arching his back at the feeling. Reverie positions his dick at Lucid's backside. He slowly pushes inside, groaning at the tightness. Reverie was the first to thrust. His movements caused Lucid to thrust into Nightmare the three of them moan at the pleasure. 

Lucid smirks roughly thrusting into Nightmare. Nightmare screams out in pleasure throwing his head back and moaning. Reverie smirks and returns the treatment to Lucid, causing him to gasp and squeal at the new feeling. The three went at it for what felt like hours. Everytime Nightmare was close the three would stop, wait a few minutes, then start again. Halfway through Reverie pulled out of Lucid and moved inside Nightmare's other hole. Nightmare was sobbing at the overwhelming pleasure. It was to much for his body to take. "P-please!!! I-I can't t-take anymore!! Pl-please let me cum!!" Lucid hums and looks up at Reverie. "He's suffered enough~" The two start thrusting again, causing Nightmare to cry out in pleasure "AAAHH~! C-CLOSE~! HNNGH~!!!" Reverie leans into his ear and whispers. Cum for us, Nighty~" Nightmare lets out a cry of pure pleasure. Drool dropped down his chin as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Lucid and Reverie moan out as they release into the sensitive skeleton. They both soon pull out and release Nightmare of his chains. The three snuggle up together, enjoying each others warmth. ".....I-I... I l-love you both..." Lucid smiles and kisses both their cheeks. "I love you both too..." Reverie has a small make out session them both "Me too~" They all eventually fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god
> 
> I did it.
> 
> 6,472 words
> 
> My longest oneshot yet!
> 
> I'm so proud of myself lmao
> 
> I'm not that proud of the sin...
> 
> I might come back and rewrite it some day :/
> 
> But for now I'm going to sleep :)
> 
> The other ending will be AO3 exclusive! I will tell you all when it's posted :3
> 
> Ok I'm tired bye lmao <3


	4. Monsters {Shattered!Dream X Passive!Nightmare} [Part 1?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely have another part that will be multi ship
> 
> This was requested by icefire_emily on Wattpad!
> 
> So  
Since the last oneshot  
I have became incredibly used to calling   
Shattered!Dream Reverie  
and Passive!Nightmare Lucid  
So I'm going to keep calling them that-  
Mostly because I keep accidentally calling them that lmao
> 
> So Dream and Lucid are brothers again :)  
And I definitely won't make Dream a huge jerk that everyone should hate again! :D
> 
> Also, Everyone is human....  
Well except for Reverie I guess-  
But he's not a skellybone monster lol
> 
> Anyways-
> 
> It's time to bully the precious bean again~!
> 
> This oneshot is all over the place lmao
> 
> RAPE WARNING—

Lucid tightly grips onto Dream's hand as they walk into the center of town. It was finally time for the 'annual sacrifice.'

Every year, a different district is chosen to give a sacrifice.

And for the past 7 years, they had chose the same district. District 3. Lucid's district.

Last year, Lucid's best friend Error was sent out... the year before it was Cross... and Killer.... Dust, Horror... all of his friends were already gone..

He knew he would be next...   
Well, there is a chance C.Chara would be sent out... he had been getting into trouble lately.....

Dream was a lucky bastard. He was best friends with the president, Ink.  
So he could never be voted out.  
Ink had begged for Dream to come move to the 'Central area' with him, but Dream declines not wanting to leave all his friends and his brother.

Dream lets go of Lucid's hand, giving him a quick smile before running up onto the stage with Ink. While Dream wasn't allowed to vote, he would be the 'final decision'. If the votes tie, or come extremely close Dream puts in the final vote.

Lucid hesitantly sits down on one of the pew like seats. He looks over his shoulder at his house and shop in the distances Lucid worked alongside Error at a clothing business. Whenever Error was chosen, Lucid had to takeover the business. He wasn't happy about it at first, but he soon came to love the job.

"Welcome everyone to the 12th annual sacrifice!" Most people in the crowd cheered. The people that knew they would never be picked. Lucid cringes at the older people and scoots away. Most of the older people of the district loved the sacrifice day. It had only been going on for 12 years though.. Lucid found it pretty amusing that they happened to start on his birthday.

"Now everyone knows the rules. When you hear your name stand up with your blindfold on. Then if you wish to vote for them, you will hold up your right hand." 

Ink clears his throat. "Science Sans?" Science sans slowly stands up, putting the blindfold on. A few family's stand up. Glaring at him. This was bound to happen every year. People would vote for him if he lost any patients.

Blue sighs as he scribbled down the numbers. He was also friends with Ink, and couldn't be voted on.

"Geno Sans?"

Lucid groans and puts his skull in his palm. "This would take awhile..."

Lucid was about to fall asleep when he finally heard it. "C. Chara." Nightmare quickly put his hand up high. He felt bad for voting on the younger one, but Lucid was not a fan of dying to horrible monsters. "...Lucid." Lucid slowly stands up and pulls the blindfold over his eyes. After a few seconds he hears Ink. "Thank you. That will conclude the voting." Lucid pulls the blindfold off. "Well.. this is a very strange turn of events. We are in a tie! How lucky! C. Chara, and Lucid! Please come to the stage!" Lucid's smiles. 'Yes!! I'm gonna live another year!! Dream gets to make the final vote!!' 

Lucid follows Chara up to the stage getting beside of his brother. Dream was nervously staring off into the crowd. "As you know, Dream is our tiebreaker! Now, please choose between the two." Dream hums and looks between the two. "Well, this decision is easy enough!" Dream giggles and turns to Lucid. "Lucid..." Lucid smiles brightly at him. He was so excited to go home with his brother, maybe make Dream a new scarf, and just drink some hot choc-"

"Lucid, you will be the next sacrifice."

Lucid's face went pale. "Wh.....what?! Yo-your joking r-right?! R-right brother?!" Dream turns to Ink. "That concludes the annual sacrifice." Dream grips onto Ink's hand, smiling up at him as he begins to talk. "We will have our guards escort you to your home to grab one bag of luggage." "Good luck to you, brother."

Lucid had big tears falling down his cheeks. His own brother just betrayed him..... Lucid spins around quickly, his pastel purple hair going in front of his eyes. "You... are not.... my brother..."

Lucid walks off the stage, two tall men quickly following after him. Lucid goes to the clothes shop and grabs all of his sewing supplies. He then walks upstairs to his bedroom, grabbing some clothing, food, and other essentials. Lucid changes out of his clothes into a baggy pastel sweater, some pants, thick fuzzy cocks, combat boots, and a beanie. He glares at the guards as he swings the back back over his shoulder. "Let's just get this over with."

The two guards bring Lucid to the edge of the district. Where the woods began. One man had bleached out hair with yellow tips. His eyes were a strange color of yellow too. He slowly puts a hand on Lucid's shoulder. "Look. I'm sorry you gotta go out there. I don't like that their doin this... so.. have this." The man hands him a map of not only all the districts, but if the edges of the forest. "T-thank you..." the man nods and opens a gate. Lucid sighs and slowly walks into the woods. 

It had been a good 3 hours since Lucid had left. He tried following the map as best he could but he was already hopelessly loss. Each time he heard a sound he would yelp and run the opposite direction. Lucid was absolutely terrified. Nobody knew what kind of monsters lived out here... apparently Ink saw one while exploring one day... said the thing was absolutely horrifying. Around the same time people started going missing... one thing led to another and the sacrifices started.

Lucid gasps, running over to a tree. The inside was hollowed out, but that's not what surprised him. There was a blanket inside! Someone was here! Lucid, desperate to find one of his old friends started running around the area "ERROR?! DUST? HORROR!! KILLER? CROSS-" 

"Why hello there~"

Lucid screeches and spins around. His breath catches in his throat as he looks up at the huge being standing before him. He was practically a giant compared to himself. Sure, Lucid was short for a guy, barely standing at 5'5 (haha my height uwu) but this thing looked about 9 feet tall. He was covered fully in this golden tar. All that shone through was his bright piercing eye. But what creeped Lucid out the most was the 4 giant tentacles swaying in the air behind him...

The... thing... grinned at him, cocking his head to the side. "Names Reverie~. What's your's~?" Lucid backs up, running into a tree. He yelps, collapsing to the ground. "I-I.... I'm... L-Lucid..." Reverie licks his lips, walking closer to the shivering human. He reaches his goopy hand out, gently pushing it through his violet hair. Lucid freezes at the touch, small tears dripping down his cheeks. "Pl-Please don't k-kill m-me.. p-please.... I-I'll do an-anything!" Revere slowly pulls his hand back. "...anything~?" "Y-Yes! Pl-Please just don't k-kill m-me..."

Reverie hums and wraps his tentacle around Lucid's wrist. "Ok~ Let's get you back to my place~" Lucid yelps as he's yanked up. He speed walks to keep up with Reverie. "D-so... do you.. kn-know what h-happened to the h-humans before me...?" Reverie hums "Oh, theirs many of my kind out here. Some of us save the humans and keep them safe. Some decide to keep them as slaves..." Reverie's eye glows brighter. "But others aren't so kind~ Some like to eat the humans they find... others will just kill with no mercy~" Lucid freezes, letting the tentacle drag him. "M-my friends.... t-they... re-really could be dead...?" Reverie shrugs. "Guess so. Oh well." Reverie pulls Lucid past a strange circle of tree and into a big clearing. There was a nice little cottage surrounded by sunflowers and other pretty flowers.

"Is.... t-this your house...?" Reverie only nods, opening the door and dragging him inside. Reverie drags him to a spare bedroom. "Well.... you are very lucky that your cute~" Lucid face turns bright red. "W-What?!" Reverie snickers and leans down to whisper in his ear. "I'm the type that kills with no mercy~ But I guess I have given mercy this time.." Reverie chuckles in amusement.

Lucid's blush had imminently been replaced with a pale face. Lucid trembles in fear. "B-but.... but y-you... you w-wont hurt me r-right?" Reverie raises an eyebrow. "I said I wouldn't Kill you. I said nothing about hurting you ~!" Lucid let's out a quiet whimper. "P-please d-don't...."

~~Reverie's POV (haven't done this in awhile ._.')~~

My grin disappears as I stare into the humans eyes. 'Why was he making me feel this way?!' I send out a tentacle, grabbing him by the throat. "I will do whatever I want to you~" 'Whatever he is doing to me, I have to make it stop.' I pin him to the bed, feeling a sharp pain in my soul as he starts sobbing. I quickly shake off the feeling. I need to concentrate...

Lucid screams out protests as I rip off his clothing. My mind freezes as I look over his small body. His skin was almost a pale white that went surprisingly well with the colored hair. His body looked so, so pure... not a scratch anywhere on his skin...

I couldn't wait to change that~

~~Back to normal again :) do you like 1st person or 3rd person views better?~~

Reverie sends out a tentacle, gently rubbing Lucid's cheek. Lucid clenches his eyes close, shivering at the freezing cold goop. Lucid gasps as a mouth is soon smashed against his own. He gasps into the forced kiss, his face turning dark red. Reverie roughly intertwines their tongues, yanking in the appendage. Lucid yelps in surprise, trying to pull his head back. Reverie growls pulling away from the kiss. All of his rational thoughts were thrown out the window. His eye was small and almost animal like as he stares at Lucid with hunger. 

Lucid shivers, staring at the position he was in. One tentacle was tightly wrapped around his wrists, holding them in the air above his head. The others were gently swaying behind Revere, as if waiting for his next command.. Reverie himself was positioned right between Lucid's legs. His body was stopping him from closing his legs. 

Lucid whimpers as another tentacle shoots down, teasingly poking the tip of his member. "N-no...... s-st-stop..." The tentacle stops for a minute before tightly wrapping around his tip. Lucid cries out in pain, trying to free himself out of his hold "I-IT HURTS!! PL-PLEASE!!" "Hm.. call me master and I'll think about it~" "I-I..." the tendril squeezes harder. "AAAHNNGH!! M-MASTER, PL-PLEASE!!" The tentacle stops squeezing, but stays on his member. "Keep calling me that and I'll make this more enjoyable for you~" Lucid was gasping for air, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Nghh... o-ok... m-ma-master...."

Reverie smirks moving the tentacle up and down. Lucid trembles, whimpering at the feeling shooting up his body. "Hmm... you haven't been pleasured before, have you~?" Lucid nervously shakes his head. Reverie's smirk only widens. "Good~" He sends out another tentacle towards Lucid's hole. Reverie was about To shove it in with no mercy, but decided to stop. ".....this will hurt. Very badly... but... I'll try to go slow." Lucid tilts his head in confusion. Why was he being nice? Just a minute ago he was causing him excruciating pain- "HNNNGH-!" Reverie pushes the tip of the tentacle into Lucid. He pumps his member faster to help him through the pain. Small tears roll down his cheeks as Reverie pushes it in farther. Soon, Lucid felt as if we was filled up. He couldn't take anymore in..

Reverie twitches his tentacle causing Lucid to jerk. Reverie grins widely. He starts thrusting the tentacle in at an incredibly fast pace. He jerks him off in sync with the thrusts. Lucid threw his head back, his eyes rolled back and drool dripping down his chin. Moans flow out his mouth, unable to quiet himself down. "AAAHN~! M-Masterrrr~! S-so good~" Reverie purrs, learning forwards and pressing their lips together. Lucid whimpers, feeling a strange feeling coil up inside himself. His body grows hot as he arches his back. Reverie pulls away from the kiss, breathing onto neck. "Fuck, your getting so tight.... I can tell your close~" Even though Lucid didn't know what that meant, he quickly nods. Lucid gasps as the feeling inside him snaps. His vision turns white as he cries out. His body trembles as he cums on the tentacle. The tentacle releases a golden sticky liquid into him. Reverie stops thrusting, but jerks him off through his climax. Once Lucid came off his high, Reverie holds his tentacle to his mouth. "Be a dear and clean up your mess~" Lucid quietly pants out "O-Ok, m-master.." he opens his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue. He closes his eyes as the tentacle is shoved into his mouth, Reverie shivers at the feeling of Lucid sucking the sensitive appendage. He soon pops it out of Lucid, releasing him of his tentacles. He lays down next to Lucid, pulling him close to his chest. "Hm... you know Lucid... I was planning on killing you after this.... but I like ya~" Lucid blushes brightly looking away. "W-Well... I-I like you t-too, Master..." Reverie grins, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Hmm.. So... how m-many of... y-your kind... are o-out here?" Reverie shrugs "There are different monsters in different area's. But right now theres 5 of my kind. We will probably gain more soon though." Lucid tilts his head in confusion. "H-Huh?" Reverie sighs. "Oh right. Humans don't know the truth about Ink..."

Reverie rolls his eyes. "We were not born monsters. We were taken to the central area and handed off to Ink. HE made us into these monsters... we all used to be normal....." Lucid's face turned pale. "O-oh.... o-oh god." He tightly hugs Reverie causing him to jolt in surprise. "I-I'm so sorry! Ink is a jerk! W-we need to do something a-about this!" Reverie chuckles. "Later~ You need to rest.." "Fine...." Reverie hums and gently nuzzles Lucid's neck. "So... when we first met.. you were screaming out some names.. what were they again?" "O-oh! They were my friends that got chosen before me.... Error, Horror, Dust, and Killer..." Reverie grins. "Well I would be happy to tell you their alive." Lucid jolts up. "WHAT?! CAN I GO SEE THEM? ARE THEY ALRIGHT-" Reverie quickly grabs Lucid with his tentacles, yanking him back down onto the bed. "Yes. Tomorrow." Reverie coughs and looks away. He quietly mumbles to himself. "They are probably all asleep now... probably passed out from being fucked by the others..." Lucid doesn't hear him talking. He sighs and nuzzles into the goopy chest. "...thank you for not killing me....." "Of course, Lucid~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the opposite of proud for this one ;-;
> 
> I wanted it to be longer but I have a feeling I'm not posting for awhile after this lmao
> 
> Anyways would you guys be interested in a multi-ship part two?   
I'll try and give each ship attention (and some sin) if I can... these are the ships:  
Lucid X Shattered  
Error X Fresh  
Horror X Lust  
Dust X (Blue)  
Killer X Outer  
(Geno) X Reaper
> 
> Don't worry about the ones in parentheses uwu


	5. Impure Thoughts {Reaper X Goth X Geno}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so @BlairWidows608 on AO3 gave me permission to finish their oneshot.
> 
> Oh fuck I stayed up late ._.'
> 
> Please go and read her book! Even though they are all unfinished, they are super good!!
> 
> Ok now for warnings-
> 
> If you are sensitive to underage sex, incest, uh... is it rape? Maybe? Idk doing things while the other is asleep- skip this one shot!
> 
> I'm going to paste in the part she wrote and write around it! :)
> 
> Please enjoy!!

Goth sighs as he sits down at the table. He didn't understand what was going on with him. Whenever his parents were around he would feel light-headed and his soul would speed up. It made no sense!

Especially since that's how he felt with his boyfriend, Palette.

Goth just couldn't understand why these feelings wouldn't leave. He couldn't... romantically love his parents... could he? Of course not! That was wrong! But still... He couldn't stop imagining them coming into his room, ripping off his clothing, and fucking him for hours on end. 

Goth yelps, his train of thoughts ending as his Mom sets a plate in front of him. He sets down two more before sitting in his respective seat, Reaper sitting down afterward. "Thank you, Mommy, for breakfast!" Most people found it odd that Goth still called his parents 'Mommy and Daddy' but they never commented on it. "Your welcome sweetie. Hurry up and eat so Reaper can drive you to school." 

Goth nods and quickly eats up his breakfast before running upstairs to get his backpack. "Cmon kiddo! We're gonna be late!" Goth hops down the stairs, running over to his Daddy by the door. Reaper grins and ruffles the top of his head making Goth blush brightly. Reaper leads Goth to the car, opening and closing the car door for him. 'Daddy always makes me feel so happy.... he's so amazing...' 

Reaper hopped in the car, quickly speeding off to school. "Hope you do well on your test, kid. Goth leans back into the seat, groaning. "I forgot about it...." Reaper chuckles, sending butterflies through Goth's stomach. "You'll do fine. You're extremely smart." Goth blushes a bright purple, looking out the car window. "T-thank you, Daddy..." A few seconds later, they pull up to the school. "Have a good day, Kiddo! Be good!" Goth hops out, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Thanks, Daddy!! I will! Love you!!" "Love you to, son!" Goth's heart practically flutters at the words. He turns to the school, basically skipping in pure happiness.

Goth strolls up to his locker, pulling out some books. He yelps, feeling arms wrap around his waist. He strains his neck backwards, frowning once he sees Palette. "Oh... it's you." Palette frowns and hold him tighter. "You don't seem happy about that. And you've been ignoring my texts lately... why?" Goth squirms out of Palette's arms. He sighs "...I don't love you anymore... I love... other people." 

Palette's eyes widen before they turn ice cold. "Are you kidding me? Who?!" Goth blushes and looks down at his feet. There's no way he could tell Palette who he really liked... "I'm not telling you..." Palette growls in frustration, shoving Goth into the lockers. "I need to know! Who, Goth?! WHO?! I DESERVE TO KNOW-!!" Palette punches the locker next to Goth's head. 

"Palette Roller!! My office, NOW!" Palette growls, glaring at Goth before going into the principals office. The principal looks at Goth. "I am going to call your parents and tell them what happened. They will choose if they pick you up or not. Please stay here." 

Goth gives a small nod, not really listening. Goth expected himself to feel sad when in reality... he felt relieved. Like there was finally nothing between him and his feelings for his parents.

Goth felt his non-existent stomach do summersaults, imagining his parents being so happy that they kissed him and maybe fuc-

"Goth, your parents are on their way. You can wait for them outside." Goth quickly nods, going out the door. He softly hums. He gasps, an amazing idea popping into his head. 'I can pretend to be sad, and Mommy and Daddy will comfort me!!' He grins, making his eyes water.

Soon enough, Reaper's car pulls back in. Goth gets in, letting out small sniffles. Reaper looks over, his face turning into shock. "Oh kiddo...." he leans over, pulling Goth into a hug.

Goth's face turns a bright purple. His soul-beat grows faster as he clings onto his dad. Reaper slowly pulls away after a few seconds, patting his skull. "You ok now..?" Goth slowly nods, wiping away the fake tears. "Yeah.. thank you Daddy.." Reaper smiles "Your welcome, Goth... now let's get you back home." 

The ride back home was silent, Reaper concentrating on the road and Goth fantasizing.

They finally pull up to the house, cutting of the car and walking inside. "Oh my baby!!" Geno yanks Goth into his arms, holding him close. "I'm so sorry Palette did that!" Goth blushes a dark purple. "Mommy, it's ok..... I'll be fine!" Geno sheds a tear. "My baby boy is growing up.." Reaper snickers as Geno practically smothers Goth with love. "Aw, Mommy!" Goth giggles and hugs his mom close.

Reaper hums. "How about we go out to eat? Let's say... Olive Garden?"

(Ffffuuuuccckkkkkkk I want Olive Garden right now🥺😩 If you've never been there... I'm so sorry- I only ever get the free-refillable soup and breadsticks because I can barely even finish one bowl lmao-)

(Update: Went to Olive Garden about 5 minutes after writing that lol)

Goth gasps, violently nodding. "Yes!!!" Geno giggles "Ok, go upstairs and get changed into something nice." Goth nods, taking this chance to wear the new outfit he bought. He puts on a white chunky sweater with a black skirt, then some black combat boots. He finishes it off with his scarf. He giggles at his appearance, his eyelight stars.

He runs back down stairs, looking at his mom and dad. Reaper was wearing a black button up shirt with nice pants and shoes. Geno wore a red colored turtleneck with black pants and shoes. He also had his scarf on. Goth giggles, grabbing both of their hands. "Let's gooooo!" 

The three go out to eat, getting back once it's dark (I know the times make no sense, shush.) Goth yawns, leaning against his parents. Geno chuckles, helping him into his bedroom. "Where's your pajamas, hun?" "In the bottom drawer.... far right.." Geno goes to his dresser, pulling out the bottom door. He searches through all the clothes, his eyes widening as a small vibrator slips out. His face lights up at the thought of Goth using it on himself... 'NO! I can't have thoughts of my son like that!!' Geno shakes his head, pulling out a thin white shirt and some black booty-shorts.

(My gf says I sleep in weird clothes.. I have a stitch onesie, a super old fireman t-shirt that used to be my grandpas[its super thin and silky but there's holes everywhere-] and I physically can't sleep with pants on unless it's a onesie .-.)

He hands them to Goth. "Here, hun..." He places a small kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, Goth..." "Goodnight mommy! I love you! Tell Daddy I love him too!!" "Love ya too, kid!!" Goth giggles, hearing Reaper scream from across the house.

Geno shakes his head "What am I going to do with him..." he sighs, kissing his head again. "Don't be afraid to come wake me up if anything is wrong.... Goodnight.." he turns off the light and retreats to his room.

Goth sighs, quickly changing into his pajamas. He stares up at the ceiling, dirty thoughts swirling into his head...

~~ᗪᖇEᗩᗰ~~

Goth's back was arched high off the bed, quick gasps and whimpers escaping his mouth. "N-Nyaaa~!! M-Mommy, D-Da-Daddy~!! D-Dont stop!!!" Reaper was pounding into Goth at full force, making the entire bed shake. Geno on the other hand was rubbing quick circles on his clit while also leaning over his body and sucking his collarbone. Goth was in pure pleasure. "AH! F-Fuck, I'm gonna cum~!!!"

~~ᗪᖇEᗩᗰ Eᑎᗪ~~

Goth shoots up, a bright blush on his face. "....o-oh fuck...." a bright purple glow came from the inside of his shorts. "I-I need to fix this..." He slowly sticks two fingers inside himself, covering his mouth to hide his moans. He desperately tries to hit his 'special spot' but he just couldn't reach it no matter how hard he tried.......

He needed help... he crawls off of his bed and silently shuffles into his parents room.

{ᗷᒪᗩIᖇᗯIᗪOᗯᔕ' ᑭᗩᖇT ᗷEGIᑎ}  
(I didn't change anything except what Grammarly told me to fix lmao)

Goth carefully climbed into Geno and Reaper's bed, laying down between them. He sighed slightly and nuzzled into them. He had been having some...impure thoughts. He wanted so desperately for his mom and dad to fuck him, hard. He wanted his mom to just scoop him up and pound his tight little pussy until he bled, and then have his dad bend him over and fuck his ass until he passed out from overstimulation. Goth mewled as his shorts got soaked just from thinking about it. He gently grabbed Geno's hand and brought it to his crotch, gently pressing his fingers to his clit.

"Mmmm!" Goth bit his nonexistent lip and moaned. It felt soooo good. He let go of his mom's hand and pulled off his shorts, exposing his dripping wet pussy. He then brought his mom's hand back to his pussy, dragging his fingers against the lips. He gasped and thrust his hips upwards, making Geno's fingertips graze his clit again.

"Fuck..." Goth quietly gasped out, arching his back a bit. He took a moment to calm down before positioning Geno's fingers at his entrance. He knew he could at least take three in, so he gently pushed one after the other in.

"Ah! Yes!" Goth hissed out, his hips twitching slightly. He felt so good and so full. And yet... He wanted more. He then grabbed his dad's hand and brought it to his ass, carefully pushing one, then two, and three into him. Goth brought his own hand to his mouth, moaning loudly into it. He tightened around all the fingers and almost screamed when he felt Geno's fingers brush something in him that he could never reach. He arched his back and covered his mouth, starting to clench and unclench around the fingers.

"Unnn..! Fuck! Mommy..! Daddy! Ah!" Goth moaned into his hand. "Oh, yeah! Right there! Ugh! Fuck me!" His eye light rolled up to the top of its socket as his tongue lolled out.

"Harder! Oh, harder! Please! Ah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!!" He moved his hand from his mouth to Geno's hand, thrusting them in and out, despite to cum.

"Ah! Fuck! I'm right there! Please! Unnn! Yes! More!" He moved his other hand to Reaper's hand, thrusting them as well. He gasped and nearly screamed as he finally reached his climax.

"Ah! Ah! Yes! Fuck! Ah! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking-! AHHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY! AH! FUCK!!" He arched his back and drooled through his orgasm, not noticing that Geno and Reaper began to stir. Geno let out a gasp as he opened his eyes and saw Goth's pleasure ridden face. He quickly pulled his hand away from Goth's squirting pussy and looked over at Reaper. He was actually still thrusting his fingers into Goth. Geno sighed and pulled Goth's head to his chest, his breasts summoned as a natural response. Goth's hips twitched as his eyes closed, savoring the peace of the afterglow.

But then he felt Reaper pull out and noticed his head was being held. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, seeing Geno look down at him. He blushed deeply and covered his face, trying to curl up. Reaper looked over at Geno and shrugged, turning over to let Geno deal with it. Geno scowled at him but quickly turned it into a soothing smile, pulling Goth's closer and rubbing his head.

"Shhh... It's okay, Gothy... Just calm down..." Goth rolled over and pushed his head into his mom's breasts, feeling calmer when like this. "I'm sorry..." Goth sobbed, wrapping his arms around Geno. Geno smiled, he was actually kinda happy. He always had a small crush on Goth. And he always absolutely loved the smell of his heat. It always made him soak his pants. Without really noticing, he summoned his echo-pussy, soaking his pants almost instantly.

{ᗷᒪᗩIᖇᗯIᗪOᗯᔕ' ᑭᗩᖇT Eᑎᗪ}

Reaper eventually rolls over again, smirking at Goth. "Hmm.... I believe you deserve a punishment for this, Gothy~" Goth couldn't help but blush as more tears fall down his face. "N-Nono I-I'm s-Sorry-" "Shhh Goth~" He picks Goth up and sets him on a chair in front of the bed. He grabs some rope and ties his wrists and ankles down.

Reaper purrs "Now your going to sit their and watch as I fuck your mother until he begs me to stop~ And you wont be able to touch yourself at all~" Reaper let's out a quiet chuckle at Goth's sad expression. "Now stay quiet like a good boy~"

Reaper goes back over to the bed, pinning Geno down. He quickly rips off both of their clothes, reveling Reaper's massive dick and Geno's bright red pussy. Goth whimpers and squirms in the chair, trying to get some friction. "D-Daddy pl-pleaseeee... I'm s-sorrryyyyy.... I-I'll do anythinggg..."

Reaper hums. "Hmm..... anything you say~?? Haha, sure Goth~" He goes back over to him, letting him free. "If you pleasure my waifu good enough, I might let you goin in~" Goth quickly nods, jumping on the bed and pouncing on Geno. "W-Wha?!" Goth quickly latches onto his breast, palming the other. "A-Ah! G-Gothy!!" Geno grasps onto the back of his skull, letting out a quiet whine. 

After a couple of seconds he pulls away, glancing up at Reaper. "Daddy? Can you hold down Mommy?" Reaper smirks "Sure hun~" Geno screeches as Reaper slips behind him, tying his hands behind his back, then pressing his back to his chest. Geno squirms "R-Reaper! L-Let me g-goooOOH~!! G-GoooOTHY~!!" Goth leans down, softly licking over his clit.

Goth gently sucks on the small nub, ripping a loud moan from him. Geno's legs twitch, spreading out to give Goth better entrance. Goth gives a long lick over his entrance, giggling at Geno's loud moaning.

"Wow Mommy.... your already so wet~! And your moaning so loud~" He dives back in, shoving his tongue inside. Geno screams, squirming in Reaper's hold. His thighs snap closed, trapping Goth between his summoned thighs. His body quivers as his tongue presses around his insides. "F-Fuckkkk! Fu-Fuck, G-Gothy~! Y-Your... s-so g-good~" Goth, with new confidence, thrusts his tongue in faster hitting his G-spot each time. He quickly rubs his clit at the same time. "AAHHH~!!" Geno screams as he cums on his tongue. He slowly spreads his legs back open, twitching from the orgasm. Goth quickly licks it all up before pulling away "Mm... you taste so good, Mommy..." 

Reaper kisses both of their cheeks before pushing Geno onto his back. "Geno, change your body for me~" Geno lets out a huff, summoning a member smaller then Reapers. Reaper lifts Goth up, placing him on top of Geno. Goth gasps as Geno's dick rubs against his sensitive pussy. Reaper gets behind Goth. "Ready~?" Reaper pushes into Goth's ass, pushing him forward so Geno's dick goes into his pussy.

The three moan loudly, Goth clearly louder then the others. "O-Oh fuck!! D-Daddy~ M-Mommy~! Y-Your both f-filling me up so m-much~!" The two quickly start thrusting, small grunts and moans leaving them. "F-Faster~! H-Harder~!!" 

Drool drips down Goth's chin as he parents pound into him. When one pulls out, the other thrusts in bringing incredible amounts of pleasure. Goth presses into Geno's chest, crying out as he cums. His parents don't stop.

Geno pulls Goth into a heated kiss, swallowing all his moans. Reaper leans forward, sinking his fang-like teeth into his neck. The three let out a loud moan, cumming in sync. Goth passes out from the pleasure. Reaper snickers, slowly pulling out of Goth and lifting him off Geno. He gently unties his wrists. "...Reaper, he's going to be so sore...." Reaper smirks "He asked for it~" Geno shakes his head, pulling Goth in the middle of the bed. They cuddle close, holding Goth close to both their chests. "Goodnight Reaper... Goodnight Gothy....." Geno rolls his eyes as Reaper starts to snore. He falls asleep soon after....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best but eh :/


	6. Small drabbles <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup just some small little cute (and sinny) Drabbles... if you enjoy these, please let me know and I’ll try to do more!
> 
> If you want me to continue any of these, just ask <3
> 
> Also, if you want to branch off of any of these yourself, just ask in the comments <3  
Please don’t use without asking, and if I allow it, don’t forget to tag me!!

~~EᖇᖇOᖇ ᙭ ᖴᖇEᔕᕼ~~

“D-dO wE hA-haVe to g-G-gO?” Error groans loudly as Fresh drags him towards the amusement part. “Of course, Glitchy bro! We gotta get you some cotton candy, and popcorn and- OH! Don’t forget the rad Ferris wheel! And-“ Error freezes, quickly zoning Fresh out. “Oh... my... god...” Fresh tilts his head, looking to where Error was staring. His glasses quickly turn to ‘CUTE’.

“Hehe... cmon, cutie-bro!” He drags Error over to the ring toss game. He hands the worker $10. “One bucket, plz!” He starts playing the game, finally landing one around the ring on his last throw. Error was basically vibrating in excitement. “This one, bro!” The worker sighs and hands him his prize. Error’s eyes turn to stars. “Here you go, glitch heart! One pink unico-“ “STAB-HORSE!!” He hugs the giant ‘stab-horse close. Fresh shakes his head. “Right, bro. ‘Stab-horse.” He chuckles “Now lets get on the Ferris wheel!”

~~ᗪᑌᔕT ᙭ ᒪᑌᔕT~~

“DUST GET YOUR FINE ASS BACK HERE~!” “NO YOU FUCKING PERVERT! THIS ASS IS MINE AND IM NOT SHARING!” Lust whines, chasing Dust in circles. “That’s not what happened last night~” “S-SHUT UP!!!”

~~IᑎK ᙭ ᗪᖇEᗩᗰ~~

Ink huffs, yanking Dream against his check. “No. Sci said you need to rest.” Dream throws his head back, groaning. “Ink. I’m three days pregnant. I’m fine. How are you going to be acting in a couple of months?” Ink huffs once again, holding his baby mama close. “Hush you. I’m keeping you safe~” Dream rolls his eyes, deciding to play along. “Fine, Fine...”

~~ᑎIGᕼTᗰᗩᖇE ᙭ KIᒪᒪEᖇ~~

Killer tosses his head back, loud screech like moans turning to muffles behind the gag. “Now... are you going to be a good boy~?” Nightmare stands over him, a wide grin on his face and his tentacles twitching threatening. Killer had vibrators shoved in both his holes, and one placed onto his clit. Tears pour from his eyes as he cums for the fifth time. He desperately nods his head, trying to escape from the never ending pleasure. Nightmare hums “...I don’t think you’ve learned your lesson yet, pet~” Killer screams as he turns them onto high.

~~EᖇᖇOᖇ ᙭ IᑎK~~

Error bites his lip, shivering as small jolts of pleasure shoot up his bones. “K-KiKi-“ “Shh Ruru... I know....” Ink slowly thrusts into Error’s trembling body. They were both in pure pleasure. The gentle thrusts causing Error to let out small glitched whimpers. “k-kIkI~ F-FeElS goOD~” Ink nods “I love you so much, Ruru~” he purrs before pulling him into a soft gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s this because I feel bad for taking so long on getting everything out...
> 
> :3


	7. Just a Slave {Nightmare X Passive!Nightmare}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucid (Passive!Nightmare) gets kidnapped and sold in an auction to Nightmare (Corrupted!Nightmare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in 2 separate parts on Wattpad, so sorry if I forget to cut anything out-
> 
> Requested by: zyebana_yaoistka 
> 
> Kinks: Cumflation, Overstimulation, Bondage, Toys, Collars
> 
> Once again   
Nightmare is the normal sadist-  
Lucid is my nickname for Passive!Nightmare :3
> 
> Gotta make Dream a bitch again
> 
> They are hoomans again ._.'  
And yes. Even though they are humans, Nightmare has tentacles. And they can change their genitals because I say so.
> 
> Let's do this ùwú
> 
> OK SO LUCID IS GONNA BE KINDA YOUNG  
BUT BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING-
> 
> This is the law of my state .-.
> 
> So Lucid is probably going to be 14 in the beginning .-. (Dream is 17 in beginning)
> 
> But there's not gonna be any smut until he's over 16-
> 
> I've read oneshots on here where someone was younger and people freak out and I don't wanna deal with that ;^;
> 
> Also, I am not making fun of anyone with a stutter. I'm giving Error one to replace his glitching since he is human. Just wanted to clarify <3

Lucid was peacefully sitting under a tree, staring up at the stars. His older brother, Dream, had left about 10 minutes ago to find some food. Lucid and Dream we're homeless. Their parents died about 5 years ago. So they were used to being on their own.

Besides, they lived in a super nice town. Everyone always offered them clothing and food. And they always slept under this huge tree on a hill. But when it rained or snowed, they usually snuck into a place to hide in the bathrooms. Of course the owners always knew they were there. But they always felt bad for the two boys.

Recently, Dream had managed to get a job. He would always change the subject when asked about it, but Lucid didn't care. It has brought in so much money. They were so close to getting an apartment! They would finally have a normal life...

Lucid was so deep in thought he didn't hear the footsteps come up behind him.

Lucid screeches as a hand grips onto his wrist. Lucid looks over his shoulder and see two large men with black masks over their face. Lucid screams as loud as he physically could before a large hand was roughly placed over his mouth. "Shut the fuck up or I'll sew your mouth shut." Lucid whimpers loudly, gasping as the man throws him over his shoulder. Lucid desperately kicks, trying to get out of his grip. They soon arrive at a large black van. The men open the back doors. Lucid's eyes widen at the sight. Large cages were shoved tightly together. Boys around his own age were shoved inside with no space to move. Their arms and legs were bound tightly together. Each of the humans had a blindfold tightly bound around their eyes.

Lucid yelps as his vision suddenly turns black. He feels rope being quickly tied around his body before he's thrown into one of the cages. He finally hears a loud slam of the door closing. "OH GOD OH NO I GOTTA GET OUT-" "K-Kid, c-cal-lm d-down." "No! You don't understand! My brother-" "I-If y-your bro-brother is in th-this town h-he will be fi-fine. Th-they never h-hit in t-the same t-to-town." Lucid takes a deep breath, shifting around. "...thank you..." "N-No pr-problem... n-name's E-Error... n-nobody el-else I-in here ha-has been u-up for t-talking." Error let's out a sad chuckle. "O-oh... how do you know that they won't c-come back?" "I-it's been a-all o-over the n-news... h-haven't y-y-you seen?" Lucid bites his lip. "I-I'm... my brother and I are homeless..." "O-O-oh.... I'm... s-so so-sorry..." "I-it's alright... I'm u-" Lucid gasps as the van suddenly stops. He hears the doors swing open, and the two men. "Cmon R. We gotta get them out and to the boss." Lucid shivers at the deep voice. "Do we have to? I mean... this is the youngest we've ever gone, O..." Lucid jumps when he hears a loud smack. "Just do as the boss says." Lucid whimpers as he hears a cage door open. He feels a hand wrap around him and forcefully pull him out. He doesn't say a word as he's carried away. He eventually is placed down on a cold floor. The men untie him, but then cuff his ankle to a long chain on the wall. He had enough room to move around, but not to get near the door. They then take off his blindfold. Two other boys are drug into the cell with him.

(I'm bad at explaining how people look so I'm going to add pictures at the bottom- (Sorry AO3 people lmao)  
And I can't draw so I'm just gonna get over the cringe and use Gacha life lmao-)

The kid on his left had on white booty-shorts. A large black and blue striped shirt covered his hands and his shorts. He then had blue converses that looked like they were just bought. Under his shoes were black and white fuzzy socks that had bunches up at his ankles. His hair was white with dark black bangs. He had a necklace with a red target like symbol hanging down that he clutched onto once they released his hands.

Another boy is drug in, being placed to the right of Lucid. He had darker skin then the rest of the boys, but to Lucid he was really cute. His hair was dark red with yellow tips. Random blue strands were dyed blue. His eyes were red with shiny yellow pupils. They were covered by large red circle rimmed glasses. He had an black oversized sweater on with sleeves going longer then his hands. Some black and red shorts, and finally combat boots. Once he was chained to the wall he looked over everyone in the room. He looked surprisingly calm...

Once the guard leaves the room, the boy on the left screams "IM SO STUPID!!! I-I should have realized what was h-happening!" The boy on his right sighs. "T-T-They g-go to e-extremes to c-ca-capture p-people. Th-they st-stalk you, h-hack your d-devices... f-find our e-everything about y-you to use it a-against y-you..." He shakes his head. "A-Anyways... I-I'm Error... a-and I'm s-sixteen..." The other boy huffs "I'm Killer..... and I'm also sixteen..." Error hums "Fi-figured. T-th-they o-only ev-ever k-kidnap peo-people at s- sixteen... so they will be 18 when their sold..." Lucid perks up. "W-what? B-But.... I-I'm fourteen..." Error's eyes widen. "W-what?! Y-your ju-just a kid...!" 

"Why, Error you are one smart boy. Very cute too. Ruby and Onxy sure got a good haul." The three boys jolt, looking up through the bars of the cage. A tall man started through, grinning at them. "My name is Ink. I run this little place here~ Now Error, you were right about us only choosing people aged 16. They go through two years of training so we sell them at 18. But recently buyers have been wanting younger. So Lucid here is our little test bunny~" Lucid whimpers, scooting back into the wall.

"That being said... your going to be the first to get your training~"

It had been two years since Lucid was kidnapped.

And he had been through total hell.

He had been beaten countlessly, and given 'training'.

But it was finally time that he was getting sold.

In fact all the boys were getting sold..

Lucid was terrified..

Lucid was clinging onto Killer and Error, sobbing into their shoulders. "H-hey... I-it's... g-g-gonna be o-ok...." Killer scoffs "How do we know that?! For all we know they could just kill us!" Lucid only sobs harder. "N-ni-nice going K-Killer..."

Lucid freezes as a loud intercom turns on. "Everyone in cage 43, come to the stage." 

Error slowly stands up, gently pulling Killer and Lucid up with him. "Co-come on.... l-let's get this o-over with..." The three make their way to the stage. A worker goes up to them "Error. Your up fir-" "Not so fast. This one will be staying with me. Error spins around, his eyes landing on Ink.... Ink grips onto his wrist pulling him away. "Continue."

The worker groans "Whatever. Come on, Killer." Lucid stands by himself, trembling. Small tears fall down his face when he hears the bidder scream 'Sold'. A large man with blood red eyes and sharp teeth drag him off the stage. "Your next." Lucid squeaks as he is pulled onto the stage. 

"Everyone... we have saved the best for last! Not only is Lucid here homeless-" Lucid guessed that was a plus because nobody would really realize we had missing..."-he is also our youngest yet! He is only 16!!" A bunch of the people in the crowd perked up at that. Lucid could barely hold back his disgust.

"One million."

The worker goes silent. 

"1.5 million!

The worker sweats looking over the crowd 

"Two million!!"

"Two million going once... going twice... so-"

"Five million."

Lucid freezes at the loud booming voice. He could instantly tell it was coming from a giant man in the front. The terrifying thing was that the man had tentacles coming out his back. 

The man walks up to the stage, dropping a stack of cash in the man's hands. He grips onto Lucid's wrist, pulling him out the building and into a limo.

"My name is Nightmare. But you shall only refer to me as master, understood?" Lucid whimpers, already terrified of the man. "Y-ye-yes M-Master..." Nightmare smirks "Good boy~"

(End of part 1. Beginning of part 2.)

Lucid's eyes widen as they pull up to Nightmare's house. "W-woah...." A smirk quickly rises to his cheeks "You like it~?" Lucid blushes and looks out the window nodding. The two get out of the car, Nightmare basically dragging him into the mansion. "I will show you around the house later... for now.... I need your help with something~" 

Nightmare brings Lucid to a room with a large master bed in the middle. "Now... what rules did they teach you back there~?" Lucid trembles, rehearsing the rules back perfectly. "One, D-Don't talk back. T-two, Refer to them wi-with whatever they t-tell you too. Three, n-never disobey. F-Four, do w-whatever they w-want without q-question-" "There it is... number four.. now, do you plan to follow rule number four~?" Lucid looks to the ground, squinting his eyes shut as he nods. "Y-Yes Ma-Master..." Nightmare hums "...Then get on the bed."

Lucid quickly hops onto the bed, sitting criss-crossed. Why would he want him on the bed?- "Now strip." "W-Wh-What?!" "You heard me." He growls "Now strip. If you don't want punishment~" 

Lucid hesitantly pulls off his clothes, trying to hide his body behind his hands. Nightmare sends out his tentacles, them pinning him to the bed. Nightmare struts over to the closet, pulling out a black leather box. "Now Pet. You are going to listen to every word I say and not defy me, correct?" Lucid squeaks, hearing the box flip open. "Y-yes... ma-master..." 

"Good~" Nightmare picks up something from out of the box, clipping it around his neck. Lucid flushes, instantly realizing it was a collar. Nightmare grabs some fuzzy black handcuffs from the box. He chains his wrists together, lifting them up over the bed post. He then chains each ankle to a separate bedpost, keeping them separate.

Lucid squirms at the position, letting out tiny whimpers. "M-Master?—" "Shush. Be quiet like a good pet~" "B-But I-" "I said be quiet!" Nightmare yanks on the collar, choking Lucid.

Nightmare was very surprised when Lucid let out a loud moan. "....Oh~ A choking kink, huh?" 

Lucid's face turns dark purple as he yanks again. "N-Ngh!!" Nightmare lets out a chuckle, gently rubbing his wet pussy. Lucid whimpers, squirming in the bonds. "M-Ma-ahh~ Master....~" Nightmare smirks, thrusting a finger in. "Maybe I should prepare you a tiny bit..." He grabs a vibrator out of the box. "Have you ever used one of these~?" Lucid lets out a soft whine, shaking his head. Nightmare pushes the device into his wet entrance. Lucid whimpers at the feeling, letting out small grunts of pain. 

He yanks Lucid by the collar into a deep kiss, flicking on the vibrator at the same time. Lucid cries out into the kiss, arching his back off the bed. Nightmare purrs into the kiss, sucking on the smaller's tongue.

Nightmare pulls away from the kiss after a minute, leaving Lucid to gasp for air. "I-I... f-feel weird~!" Nightmare hums, flicking off the vibrator. Lucid let's out a dejected cry. "N-No! It f-felt so good~" Nightmare scoffs. "This is to pleasure myself, not to pleasure you. You will be extremely lucky if I allow you to finish in any of our sessions." Nightmare leans down, drooling as he stares at the slick folds. "Fuck, pet..." He slowly licks across him, earning a loud moan from Lucid. Nightmare chuckles, sending vibrations through his core. "A-Aaah!! Ma-Master...!" Nightmare slowly sticks his tongue inside, swirling it around inside him. 

Lucid wails out, his hips desperately bucking up. "Fe-Feels s-so good~!!" Nightmare pulls away for a couple of seconds before harshly sucking on his clit. "F-FUCK, MA-MASTER~!!!" Lucid's body starts to twitch. "Pl-Please l-let me cum, I-I'll do an-anything, pl-pleaAAAH~!" Nightmare roughly shoves his tongue back in, rubbing quick circles on his clit. Lucid tosses his head back, screaming out as he cums. Lucid's gasps for air, slowly coming dow from his high. 

Nightmare takes off his clothes, his giant cyan dicc popping out. 

"Now suck." He holds the member up. Lucid hesitantly opens his mouth, yelping as Nightmare presses the tip against his lips. He hesitantly takes it in, his eyes lighting up at the surprisingly pleasant taste. He sucks on it like he would a popsicle, focusing mainly around the tip. Nightmare suddenly grabs the leash, pulling Lucid farther onto his cock. Small strands cum shoots down his throat as he gags. Nightmare stays still for a couple of seconds, huffing. He pulls out, grinning down at the smol. "That was really good for your first time~" Nightmare brings his dick down to Lucid's entrance. He slowly pushes in grunting softly. "So tight~" Lucid gasps, moaning at the mix of slight pain and pleasure.

Nightmare grunts, slowly pulling out before pushing back in. Lucid arches his back, his hands balling into fists as they yank against the cuffs. "A-Ahh~! M-Master, I-it fe-feels amazing~~" Nightmare snickers, thrusting at a slow pace. "If you think this feels good.... watch this~" Nightmare slams his hips into Lucid, dragging out a loud and lewd moan. Nightmare keeps a fast pace, only going faster as Lucid cums. Nightmare bites his lip, letting out a silent moan as he cums into the smaller.....

But he doesn't stop.

The big boi keeps up the pace, not showing any signs of stopping. Tears pour down Lucid's face, soft whimpers escaping his mouth. All the pleasure felt so good... to good. It was beginning to become to much for his smol body to take. Lucid cries out as another orgasm racks his body. "T-TO MU-MUCH~!"

Soon enough, Lucid had came 7 times, and Nightmare had came 5 times. Nightmare grunts, getting a sudden speed boost. "Y-You better h-hold this all in..." He thrusts deep into him, the tip of his dick hitting the womb. Lucid cries out, cumming heavily around him.

Nightmare grabs a plug from the box. "Hold it in. Or we will do all of this again." He growls, slowly pulling out. He quickly replaces it with the thicc plug. Lucid groans at the feeling, his eyes fluttering closed. He could practically feel all of Nightmare's juices flowing inside him. His stomach was bulged out from all the seman, a light blue glow faintly shining through the flesh. Nightmare gently unties Lucid, releasing his wrists, ankles, and taking off the leash. "You better fucking leave that in..." Lucid hums, shoving his face into Nightmare's chest. "Mmm... ok..." Nightmare huffs, wrapping his arms around the smol. "......I... u-uh..." Lucid giggles, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :3  
Hope this was good skdbcnsjbsjsns
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> So in the middle of writing this, I looked at a link my Creative Writing teacher sent me that had some different prompts and it honestly has inspired me a lot :3  
But most of those will not be lemons and will probably show up in my new book "Random Ship Oneshot's"... I will be posting there next :)


	8. Candy Cane {Ink X Error}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickly written Christmas story :)
> 
> And sorry this took so long (and all the requests *^*)
> 
> I spent New Years with my girlfriend uwu
> 
> And I had to wait until I left because I didn't want her to see my writing process (writing most of it, getting sidetracked, coming back and rereading, getting bored and leaving, coming back and deleting it all, rewriting it all, but worse, crying over being a disappointment, hitting publish :D)
> 
> But we cuddled the whole time and I think I kept annoying her by smacking her butt lol
> 
> Kinda sad I didn't get a New Years kiss :(
> 
> But she kissed my cheek so I suppose that's ok ;-;
> 
> But I was to shy to kiss her cheek back and I feel really bad
> 
> I would probably pass out in embarrassment anyways—
> 
> But aNyWaYS
> 
> Happy birthday god, this is your present :D
> 
> Somehardcoresmut-

Ink quietly grows into Error's ear, pinning his wrists down to the table. "I don't know what you were thinking..... but what gave you the idea you would be dominant~?" Error stares at the taller in shock, a bright blue blush on his face. Surrounding him was the leftovers from the large Christmas party they just finished hosting. "I-Ink-?" He smirks down at the smol. "Summon the largest ecto body you can, hun~" Error bites his cheeks in embarrassment, his face flushing. His eyes close as his body forms, large breasts and an ass forming. "Good boy~"

Ink chuckles, bringing over a long sparkly red ribbon. He tightly ties it into a bow around his hands, bringing the extra ribbon to tightly wrap around his ankles. He picks up another ribbon, swirling it around his upper ecto-body.

(Like those >:3)  
(Gotta delete these now *cough*)

Error whimpers in embarrassment, yelping as Ink smacks his uncovered ass. "I-Inky!! S-st—" "Oh hush, Ruru~" Ink sends out his magic, using it to hold Error in the air. He flips him over, facing him up. "Hmm.... let's try something...~" he reaches over, picking up a large can of whipped cream. Error stares in nervousness. "W-what are you going to do with- HNG—!?!" 

Ink presses down the tab, squirting some of the cold foam onto his sensitive clit. Error trembles, biting his lip as Ink makes a small swirl. He pulls the bottle away for a second, before pressing the nozzle against his entire. "W-Wait— I-Ink— A-Aahh~!" Ink pushes in as far as he could before pushing down. Error trembles at the feeling, the cold cream spreading into his entrance. Ink eventually stops, pulling the can away. Error gasps for air, squirming at the strange coldness between his legs.

Ink leans down, softly nuzzling his thigh. "Your so cute...." "N-No I'm no-NGHHHH~!" Ink quickly shoves his tongue into his entrance, purring at the flavor. Error tosses his head back, moaning loud at the wet appendage prodding inside him." Ink pulls away, groaning. "Fuck, Ruru.... you taste so good....~" he practically dives back in, desperately Eating the other out.

Error pulls tightly against the ribbons, his breathing growing quicker. "I-Inky.... c-close~!!" Ink quickly pulls back, snickering as Error loudly whines. "Hush, my little kitten....~ you'll get what you want soon..~" he flips Error onto his stomach, dropping him back to the table. Ink picks up a strangely large candy cane, carefully unwrapping it. He hooks his finger around the top hook, holding the minty candy to his mouth. "Suck it." Error opens his mouth without hesitation, purring as he carefully sets the stick onto his tongue.

Error happily sucks against the candy, blushing as Ink softly thrusts it into his mouth. After a few seconds he pulls it out, inspecting the now sticky, saliva covered cane. "W-what was that f-for, I-Inky...?" "You'll see, Kitten....." Ink rubs a soft finger across his entrance before quickly pushing the candy cane into his entrance. Error yelps in surprise, trembling at the feeling. "I-In-Inky-?" "Shhh.... it's alright, Error.... just enjoy it~" he slowly begins thrusting the candy, smirking as Error's face scrunches in pleasure. "N-Ngh~" "There you go.... good boy~" Ink thrusts faster as Error's hips roll upwards to meet the fast thrusts. "I-Inky...~ cL—CLOSEEEE~!!" Ink places a hand on his clit, rubbing quick circles. Error tosses his head back, his body spasming as he cums. His vision goes pure white from the intense climax, his 'ears' ringing. When he finally comes back to 'life', he was snugly wrapped in a blanket on the couch. He glances over at Ink, staring at his back. "D-do... you not w-want anything...??" He frowns softly, starting to feel selfish. Ink turns around, holding the peppermint candy cane in his hands, a soft yellow liquid drenching the candy. "Mmm.... no, I'm fine Kitten. Take a nap... we can continue later~ Besides, I got a snack to finish....~" he seductively licks the cane, drooling at the taste. Error yelps at the sight, hiding his face behind his hands. Ink chuckles, placing a soft kiss to his cheek bone before popping the candy in his mouth. "Love you, Ruru~" Error blushes in embarrassment, looking away. "Y-yeah.... lo-love you too, K-Kiki...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hands are literally tingling lmao—
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Merry Christmas.... (I'm so freaking late—) 
> 
> I'll try and respond to all your RP's
> 
> And if I haven't, please say something in it because I either forgot about it or can't find where it was ;^;
> 
> Well, I guess I'll also try to work on another oneshot *sigh* lol
> 
> Ok, love you guys goodbye <3


	9. Smol Drabble {Nightmare X Cross}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel like writing any sin right now......

"Cmon!! You promised, Nighty!!" "When have I ever kept a promise?" "Oh hush~" Cross smile grows wider as he tugs into the large pet store. He quickly runs up to the dog kennels "CAN WE GET A DO-" "No." "Aw, but look at the Pomeranian!" "It's ugly—" "NO IT'S NOT!!" Cross turns to the small dog, softly rubbing between it's ears. "Don't listen to them, Rebecca. Your beautiful~" "I've married a fucking idiot-" 

Cross glances to his left, making eye contact with the cat area. He yells as a tentacle quickly scoops him up. "That's an even bigger no." "But Nightyyyy! Cats are so cute!!" Nightmare huffs "I refuse to get a cat. They are incredibly messy, and annoying, and stupi-" Nightmare hisses as Cross smacks him against the head.

"Aw, Nighty, look at the little bird!" Nightmare glances at a small blue and green bird that was staring directly at him. "Aw, I think it likes you." "I could crush this creature so easily—" "niGHTMARE STOP-"

Nightmare grabs Cross' wrist, softly dragging him across the store. "How about I pick out the pet." Cross gasps, his eyes turning to stars. "Of course!! I know if you pick it out, you'll actually like it! And take care of it-" "Dont get to ahead of yourself-" "-and you'll be happy! Of course you can!" Nightmare grins, spinning Cross around time look inside of the container. "You know, I've always wanted a little sidekick that could help me with my killing-" "wHAT THE FUCK NONONO WE ARE NOT GETTING A FUCKING TARANTULA-!" "Then how about a snake-" "NIGHTMARE, NO—"

(Sorry to anyone who likes spiders, I have very bad arachnophobia so I hate them- snakes are cute tho :3)

Cross drags him away from the creepy animals, pulling him into the isle of rats, mice, hamsters, and guinea pigs. "How about something small? They don't take much work..." Nightmare stares at a small black chubby bear hamster. "....it's kinda cute-" "OH MY GOSH REALLY CAN WE GET HER—" "JeSuS fuCKing cRiST— let's finish looking around the fucking store first- I don't want you whining later because you missed an animal." 

Cross huffs slightly before walking out the isle. He stops in his tracks, his eyelights meeting a large covered enclosure across the room. "What's over there? There's not anything on the ceiling for it...." Nightmare just shrugs, not seeming to interested. Cross quickly approaches the container. ".......oh....my.....gOD!!!! I NEED ONEEE-!!" Nightmare looks inside, seeing two small furry creatures curled up together. "What.... is that? It... looks like a..." "IT LOOKS LIKE A CAT SNAKE!" "Not what I was going to say, but alright." Cross presses his face up against the glass, a wide smile on his face. "Are they dead-?" "Nightmare shut up—.... actually, I'm not sure. Are they breathing? Wait.... yes, their breathing." Nightmare hums "They look pretty lazy.... like they won't be that hard to take care of...." Cross' eyelights turn to hearts. "Does.... does that mean-?" "Fine. We can get a...." he looks at the name tag. "...Ferret. HOLY FUCK $300 FOR JUST ONE-"

It was safe to say Nightmare decided to steal the pet, and everything else. 

They walk throggh a portal back home. "Here! Let's set up the cage~" Nightmare quickly rips the box to pieces before putting the tall cage together. While he puts the cage together, Cross lines the cage with fluffy hammocks, little circle beds, and little bell toys. He then puts a water bottle on, a bowl of food, and a litter box. "There. Now go get the one." "Haha.... a-about that..." "Cross...." "You see, their were two so-" "Cross." "-And if we only bought one, the other would be all lonely at the store-" "C r o s s." "-so I might have brought them both!" Cross grabs the small pet container, opening it to reveal one dark brown ferret, and one white ferret. "....I fucking hate you-"

Cross gently lifts up the dark brown ferret, squealing as it stretches out in his hands. "Let's name him Cino!" "Where the hell did you get that from-?" "Cappuccino! Or Frappuccino!" Nightmare just shakes his head, grabbing the white one out. "And this one-?" "Latte!!" "....do you want coffee or something-" "We literally robbed a pet store at 2 in the morning, of course I want coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I was gonna write Nightmare freaking out over how 'not calm' they are but I'm to lazy, sorry


	10. Sleepy {Passive!Nightmare X Dream}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this was in 2 parts on my Wattpad. I will write where they were split <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Dreammare
> 
> Kinks: Masturbation, Toys, Sleep fucking, orgasm denial, praise kink, bondage.
> 
> Requested by: icefire_emily 
> 
> Imma try and make this my best oneshot yet for you bby🥺💖

"Alright, Nighty... I'll be back soon.." Nightmare hums in acknowledgment, placing a soft kiss onto Dream's cheek. "Don't go anywhere, ok?" "Mm.... alright...." Dream chuckles, patting his skull. "Good boy...." he flashes a small smile before leaving. Nightmare stares at the door for a few minutes before groaning loudly and collapsing onto the couch. "....what am I supposed to do now..?" He knew that Dream would be gone for a good couple of hours. It took an hour to get to the mall. Then about a million for Dream to look in every store. Then an hour drive back!

He groans in annoyance, deciding to turn the TV on. He flips through the channels, groaning in annoyance. He throws the remote across the room, it pressing the button before the battery's pop out, flying across the room. Nightmare groans louder, watching the tv flick over to the new channel. ".....ARDER~!!! FUCK ME DADDY~!!!" Nightmare screeches, quickly jumping up and vaulting himself over the couch. "oH FUCK OH FUCK—" he panickly searches around the room for the batteries.

After about ten minutes, he finally finds them all and pops them into the remote. He quickly shuts off the tv, letting out a sigh. "...that was awful." He looks down at himself, his cheeks flushing. A light purple glow was admitting from his shorts. "....this is worse-" 

He sets the remote down before walking up the stairs. "Stupid heat... stupid TV... stupid por-" he walks into his room, slamming the door shut behind himself.

He quickly strips himself before jumping onto the bed. "Nghh..." he softly rubs his pelvis, shivering as a soft glow of lilac light surrounds him. "O-Oh... f-fuck~" his eyes widen as a plump, wet pussy appears. "....I-it's going to be one of t-those nights, h-huh..?" He reaches under the bed, dragging out a locked box. He quickly opens it, using a key taped to the bottom. He hesitates momentarily before pulling out a small vibrating dildo.

((Anyone wanna go to Spencers with me and buy some 'novelty items'🥴 yes, I'm writing this at 3AM. Yes, I am extremely tired and delusional-))

((I JUST SAW SOMEBODY CALL ITALICS 'FAST LETTERS' LMAOOO-))

Nightmare takes a deep breath before slowly inserting a finger into his entrance. "Nghh- F-Fuck...~" he slowly thrusts the finger, his face darkening at the soft squelching sound. He curls his finger, jolting at the sharp feeling. "N-Ngh-!!" He takes a deep breath before adding in a second finger. "A-Ahh~! D-Dream~!" His face turns a dark purple, his thoughts quickly turning far more... sinful.

He reaches into the box, pulling out some handcuffs. He knew how he could get without something holding him down... he clips separate ones onto his ankles, then clicking them around the bedposts. He softly wiggles in the bonds, feeling himself quickly grow wetter at the feeling. 

He pulls out a small bead vibrator, taking a soft breath before clicking the on the button on the remote, turning it on and placing it on his clit. "AHHHGNN~!!!" His back arches high off the bed, sweat quickly dripping off his skull. "D-DrEam~!!!" He plunges his free hand into the box, grabbing a decent-sized vibrating dildo, and its remote. He holds it up to his pussy before gently sliding it inside. "F-FuuuuUUUCKKK~!!!" He switches the dildo on, causing him to throw his head back in pleasure. He pulls something out of the box, wrapping it around the small bead to keep it securely in place. "N-Nononoooooo~" he gasps at the feeling, his body trembling. "T-To mu-muchhh~!" His back arches high off the bed as he cums, making him cry out in pleasure. His hands (666 words-) Instinctively reach down to his entrance, ready to pull them out. "N-Nono-!!" He growls are himself, snatching more handcuffs out of the box. He handcuffs them together, looping them over the bedpost. Before doing so, he made sure the keys were safely on the pillow, within reach.

Nightmare lets out a breath, shivering as more tremors shake his body. His pelvis rocks with the pleasure, drool dripping down his chin. "D-Dream... A-AH, DR-DREAMMM~!" His body violently twitches, causing his back to arch up and slam onto the ground. His face pales as 3 small clanks are heard on the ground. He quickly leans over as far as he can, his eyelights disappearing at the sight.

Lying on the ground was not one, but both of the vibrator controls.

And the keys for the handcuffs.......

Nightmare let's out a loud groan, plopping back down onto the pillow. "N-Nono.... Dr-Dream can't... s-see me like th-this..." he lets out a small squeaky moan, tugging at his bonds. His hips grind into the pleasure, causing him to gasp. He chokes on his own moan as he cums once again. His vision begins to grow hazy as he slowly slips out of consciousness. The only sounds coming from the room were the quiet buzzing and the soft breathy moans..

PART 2

Dream sighs, slowly pushing the door open. Of course he had gotten sidetracked in the large mall, haven gone inside every single store. Luckily, the mall closed at 11PM, so he finally was forced to leave. After the hour drive, and quick stop at the gas station, he made it home at about 12:30. 

//HAHA I FOUND OUT HOW TO MAKE MY IPHONE BRIGHTNESS GO DARKER THEN IT'S SUPPOSED TO GO!!!! IM SO HAPPYYYYY UWU

He already knew that Nightmare would most-likely already be asleep. That, or lost in his video games. He could waste hours on the pointless game, not even realizing how much time has passed in the real world. But his suspicions were put to rest as the shared office room was empty. Dream sighs in relief, deciding to tire himself out with some TV. He sits down on the white fluffy couch, grabbing the remote. "...why is the input button gone..." he shakes his head, deciding to ignore it. They needed a new remote anyways. He turns on the power, jolting as it flickers to life. On the screen was a cat monster, bound to a wall, and being slowly fucked with a large dildo. Luckily, the monster was gagged, so the sounds weren't to loud.

//Ok why am I actually enjoing what I'm writing? Is it good? Is it better then normal?! I NEED FEEDBAVK GJSBSKSBDJ-//

He quickly turns down the volume, hovering his finger over the channel changing button. He pauses as a cliché narrator voice begins to speak as an add starts. "Hey you! Do you have a partner in your sad depressing life! Do you feel like your dicc is to small to properly please them?! Then hippity-hop yourself over to H.O.E.S! That stands for Happiness Over Everyone's Safety! We have everything you'll need to 'spice up' your bedroom time~! Like our weekly special, the exploding dildo. The exploding part is for you to discover! Get yours today, at H.O.E.S, on 69 Fuckem street. H.O.E.S is not liable for any amputation, sickness, death, or murder caused by any of our products."

//Nevermind it being good, this has turned into a shit post again lmao-//

Dream raises an eyebrow at the add. "Hm.... I wonder if Nightmare would like some new toys to play with..." he rubs his chin "Oh, I'll take him tomorrow.." he turns off the TV, changing the channel first, of course. He makes sure all the lights are off and doors are locked before going upstairs. He stops at the bedroom door, his expression changing to confusion at the sound of an almost silent buzzing. "What...?" He slowly pulls open the door, his eye sockets widening at the sight.

Nightmare was still laying flat against the bed, his hands cuffed above his head. Dreams eyes instantly went to his brightly glowing bottom. The squishy flesh was drowning with sticky liquids. The two vibrators forcing his overstimulated pussy to stay extremely wet. 

Dream raises an eyebrow, quickly pulling the devices off. "Why did he never let himself...." his eyes drift to the floor. "...oh..." He lets out a soft chuckle while shaking his head. "Poor Nighty~" he reaches into the floor, grabbing the set of keys and remotes. He softly switches off the vibrators, setting them onto the nightstand to be cleaned later. He slowly climbs onto the bed, setting his legs on either side of Nightmare. "Aw...~ The poor baby fell asleep while playing with himself~" he slowly trails his bony fingers across his ribs, watching his small body jolt with each movement. "So sensitive~" He places a soft kiss onto his 'lips', smirking as a soft moan escapes him. He gently grabs the smalls legs, carefully lifting them up over his shoulders. "Any objection, Nighty...?" He places a soft kiss on his thigh. "H-HnnGhhhh... Dweamy... pwease......" 

Dream grins, leaning his face down to his soaked entrance. "Oh my...~" He slowly slides his tongue up his slit, his fingers digging into his thighs to keep him from moving away. "A-Agnh-!" Dream's tongue wiggles around his entrance before stopping over his clit. Nightmare's body jolts at the feeling, the handcuffs rattling as they keep his hands from shooting down. 

//My mind keeps reminding me that my girlfriend might read this (probably not tbh—) and I'm just like, dying—))

Dream playfully laps over his clit a few times, enjoying the was he squirmed and twitched under his touch. Dream pulls away for a second, taking a deep breath before plunging his tongue deep into his entrance. Nightmare let's out a loud choking moan, his eyelids beginning to twitch. Dream smirks, pushing his tongue further in, right against his G-Spot. His thumb reaches over, quickly stimulating his clit. Nightmare's hips buck upwards as he gasps. "D-Dr....DrEaM~!!" He sleepily cries out, his body trembling in overstimulation. "I-I'm... I'm g-gonna—!!" Dream thrusts his tongue as hard, and as fast as he can, softly humming to send vibrations into the small. Nightmare throws his skull back, stars overcoming his vision as he cums onto Dream's face. 

The big boi slowly pulls away, grinning down at Nightmare and licking his lips. "Mm..~ Delicious as always~" Nightmare hisses in embarrassment, trying to free his hands to hide his face. "S-Shut it!!" Dream chuckles, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "N-Now untie m-me!!" ".....oh?? You think we're finished, huh?"

((I once saw this post that said that like, this couple would read Smut and like... "act out" the smut scene...? Like they would just do whatever they did in the story— like is that a normal thing people do😅))

Dream takes off his pants, his large golden dicc practically standing upright. "I have a little... problem we need to take care of first~" Nightmare gulps, staring at Dream with nervousness. "I-I.... I'm n-not sure... I-if I can u-uh..... ha-handle it..." Dream sighs, placing a soft kiss on his neck as he gets in position. "You know the safeword. Just say 'Lemon' and I'll stop.... alright, sweetheart?" Nightmare huffs, slowly nodding in agreement. "Good~" Dream quickly thrusts in, gasping at how surprisingly tight the smaller was. "N-Ngh—! You'd th-think I would have l-loosened you up by n-now—" Nightmare shoots the taller a glare. "S-Shut the f-fuck up—AHHH~!!!" Nightmare cries out as Dream starts to roughly thrust into him, his hips slamming into Nightmare's fragile body. Nightmare clenches his fists, his face scrunching up with the overwhelming feeling. "F-Fu-FUCK~!" Dream smirks, grasping onto Nightmare's ribs. "E-Enjoying y-yourself~?" Nightmare hisses out an unintelligible string of curses, his breath picking up as he grows closer to his release. Dream thrusts in once more, letting out a loud groan as he releases. Nightmare gasps, a high pitched moan escaping him as he cums. Dream slowly pulls out of the smaller, panting for breath. He uncuffs the other before face planting onto the bed next to him. "Nighty......" A quiet snore escapes the small, causing Dream to snicker. 

~Extra uwu~

"Dream, are you sure this is a good idea?" "Of course I am! When have I ever been wrong before-" Nightmare raises an eyebrow. "Let's see... that time you put the pizza rolls into the microwave for two hours instead of two minutes... the time you thought the world was ending but it was just a tree that fell outside—" "HEY!! THAT WAS A SCARY EVENT—! YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME THING—" "Dream, you called up your third grade teacher to tell her you always had a crush on her—" "I ALWAYS NEEDED TO GET THAT OFF MY CHEST, BITCH—" Nightmare shushes Dream, cringing at all of the glares they received. "Let's just go inside—"

The two walk Into the building, quickly being swarmed by multiple salesmen. "Hey you! You seem like someone who would be interested in our new 'Firework Vibrator!' You won't miss the next time you cum, because this vibrator will shoot a firework into the air everytime it senses an orgasm!!" "Wont.... that just like... go off inside your house?" "No sir!! That would be outrageous! And extremely dangerous!!" Dream sighs in relief "Oh, good! That makes much more sense—" "The fireworks for off INSIDE the user—" 

The two quickly slip away from the salesman, a look of pure fear on their faces. Sadly, another salesman steps in front of them. "Sir! Would you like to hear about our newest invention? If you let me tell you about it, you will receive a 50% off coupon!" Nightmare glares at Dream, shaking his head no. "....Why not, we got nothing to lose." Nightmare grumbles under his breath "Nothing but our sanity-" "This new product is called the 'Umbrella dildo'!" He pulls out a long box that cased a pastel purple umbrella. "You insert the top part of the umbrella inside of you and..-" He quickly pulls the item out of the box, before pressing a button on the side. "This part will open up inside you-!" "Nope nOpE, never letting you take us anywhere again—" Nightmare pulls Dream out of the shop after setting off all of the exploding dildos and extra flammable vibrators. The two watched from ontop of a car as H.O.E.S slowly burns away...... Nightmare turns to the side, staring directly into the camera "Ey author, what the actual fuck has this turned into?" "Who the actual fuck even knows?" The author shrugs, before pulling out a roll of duck tape. "Well, gotta fix this wall now...." Dream pulls Nightmare onto his lap, staring into his eyes. "Let's fuck.

So they did.

Right in the parking lot of the burning down H.O.E.S.

On top of UnderFell Sans car.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this oneshot sucks, sorry, goodbye.


	11. Small Drabbles 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me if the smut scenes seem a bit better tho...!!!
> 
> There is not one single reason whatsoever for them to be better tho or anything (//◡//)

~~~  
Pj growls into Fresh's ear, a grin on his face as the smaller let's out a small squeak. Pj raises himself high between Fresh's legs, slowly bending his finger. He lets out a shaky moan, his hands tightly curling around the sheets. Pj slowly works his finger inside, Fresh twitching at every small movement. "Are you ready...~?" Fresh trembles at the rough voice, quickly nodding in anticipation. Pj angles his fingers up, quickly pressing them into his g-spot. Fresh's back arched high off the bed as he lets out a loud moan....  
~~~  
Error yelps as the taller figure shoves him down onto the bed. "H-Hey!! Be gentle—MMPH—?!" His body glitches as a gag is roughly placed into his mouth. "Shh~ Just relax, little star~" "Yea, your galaxy bro is right! You just need to chillax!" Fresh reaches down, gently grasping the newly formed boobz. Error jolts, his body trembling as he softly punches his nipples, Outer shifts down, softly rubbing his finger across his sensitive clit. Error gasps, roughly biting on the gag as the two play with his body....  
~~~  
"D-DREAM—" Nightmare tosses his head back, his back arching up as Dream slowly slides his tongue into his warm pussy. Dream quickly grasps onto Nightmare's ankles, grinning as Nightmare's body jolts. "Aw, to much for you Nighty?" Nightmare huffs, his far a dark shade of purple. "A-Actually, y-yes, it is-AHH~!" Dream shoves his head back down, pushing in his entire tongue....  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I want c r y


	12. Tentacles {Error X Star Sanses}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @NnOoTtSsEe on AO3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this~
> 
> Also I want to get this out tonight so we're hopping straight into the sin— kinda—
> 
> Not doing Error's glitching because I'm lazy :3
> 
> Ink Dream and Blue are already dating—
> 
> Ew I'm sick-
> 
> Oh yeah btw I forgot to mention this-  
Error and Ink have a truce to where they can only create/destroy two AU's a day.  
And Error actually likes destroying in this one—

Error gasps for air as paint wraps around his body, leaving him motionless on the ground. He growls as three figures approach him. "Let me go!!" To his left was Ink. A monster that was, surprisingly, much taller then him. In front of him was Blue, who was the exact same height as Error. And to his right was Dream. Who was taller then Error, yet a few inches smaller then Ink. "No, Error!! This is your FOURTH AU TODAY!! You know the limit is two!!" Error growls "I'll do what I fucking want!! You can't stop me—" He yelps as Dream points his bow between his eyes. "Do NOT talk to Inky that way!!...... I think we are going to have to teach you a lesson...~" Dream looks between the two 'good' skeletons, a perverted smirk on his face. The two only nod, wicked smiles of their own appearing. 

Error's face pales as Dream closes his eyes, before abruptly opening them, his eye a bright neon yellow. A strange cold appendage wraps around Error's waist.... "W-Wh-What?!" Four, large, golden tentacles were twitching behind Dream's back. He looks at the other two skeletons, choking on air.

Ink now looked like he was even taller then before. He had six tentacles twitching behind him. Blue, now standing at least an inch a live Error, had two tentacles.

Dream's tentacles looked almost identical to Nightmares. They were thick at the base, and slowly thinned out. They were also decently long.

Ink's tentacles were a bit thinner then Dream's, and a bit longer. The tentacles were colored like the rainbow, the base a deep Maroon and the tip a dark indigo.

Blue's tentacles were like him; short and chubby. They were only a tad bit shorter then the others, but way thicker. They each were a light pastel blue.

Error stares at the three in shock, his body trembling. "U-Uh... h-how... wh-why??!" Blue giggles "We requested a few potions from Sci a few weeks ago~ we knew we needed some extra... appendages... to be able to top you~"

"T-to.... t-top m-me?!?" Error yelps, now thrashing around in the chains. The three chuckle, quickly replacing the chains with tentacles. Ink snaps his fingers, all of their clothes suddenly disappearing. 

Ink leans down, pulling Error into a heated kiss. Error yelps in surprise, trying to turn his head away. Ink pulls away, huffing. "Cmon Error... we all know you want this...~" Error whimpers, feeling his ectobody form. "N-Noooo...." Blue giggles, his tentacle curling around Error's summoned boobz.

((Trying so hard not turn this into a shitpost-))

Error squeaks one surprise, moaning as it rubs over his nipple. Ink kisses Error again, taking the chance to shove his tongue in. "Mmph-!!" Dream slides down to Error's entrance, slowly licking up the slit. "M-MMMPH~!!" Blue giggles at the reaction, softly biting down on his nipple "Erry, your so cute~!" Ink pulls away for air, lustfully staring into Error's eyes. "I knew it was the right call to add you to our little.... 'group'~" Dream slowly pushes his tongue into the small, giggling as his body jolts upwards. "N-Nghhh~!! S-Sen-Sensitive~!!" Error whimpers, turning his head to the side to hide. Ink growls, grabbing his chin and forcing him to face upwards. "Don't try and hide your pretty face~" Ink pulls Error into another kiss, his tentacles wrapping around his neck. 

Dream slowly thrusts his tongue in Error, growling as his thighs snap against his skull. "Bad boy.... keep those legs wiiiide open for me~" His tentacles wrap around his ankles, spreading his legs wide apart. Error gasps as the tentacles raise his legs up, giving Dream a better angle. "I think he's prepared enough now.... don't you both think~?" Dream pulls away, rubbing his long golden dicc. Blue pulls off of his tits, a soaking wet entrance summoned. Ink stands up, his thicc member standing straight up. "I call fucking his pussy~" Dream sighs "Fine, fine... I suppose that's fair...." Ink gets between Error's legs, pressed right against Dream. Blue quickly scoots up Error's body, hovering over his face. "Ready~?" Dream and Blue quickly nod. "W-Wait- I'm n-not sure about th—MMPHHHHH~!!" Blue drops down onto Error's face, gasping at the hot breath surrounding his sensitive pussy. Dream slowly pushes into Error's ass while Ink thrusts into his pussy. Error screams out in pleasure, sending vibratons straight up into Blue's core. "A-Aah~!" Error's eyelids droop down as he slowly sticks his tongue into the trembling skeleton. "H-He's... r-really good a-at th-this~!!" Ink and Dream chuckle, thrusting into the small in sync. "F-Fuck, Error.... y-your squeezing me... s-so tightly~~" Dream nods in agreement. "H-He feels s-so good~" Error's eyelights roll into the back of his skull, his form beginning to tremble as his orgasm approaches. Blue cries out in pleasure, tears bubbling in his eyes as he grinds against Error's face. "F-Fuck!! I'm closeeeee~" Blue squeals as one of his tentacles decide to stimulate his own clit.

Ink growls, beginning to thrust faster, and harder into Error. Two of his tentacles reach down, circling his sticky clit. Dream's tentacles wrap around his boobz, twirling and 'pinching' his nipples. The four all gasp for breath as warmth swarms up inside them. "NNNHHHHHHH~!!!" 

Error was the first to cum, quickly followed by Blue. Dream came about 5 seconds later, followed by Ink who came a good 30 seconds later.

Blue shakily lifts himself off Error, using his tentacles to help hold himself up. Ink and Dream slowly pull out of Error, their tentacles all dissolving. Error groans out, his blue sticky cover tongue rolling out of his mouth. Dream chuckles, lifting Error's body into his arms. Ink softly kisses both their skulls before lifting Blue. "You all did so good~ so, so good~" Error limply wraps his arms around Dream's neck, his legs uselessly dangling. "Hehe, so cute~" Ink snaps his fingers, creating a portal back to the base. "Cmon... lets go get some sleep... we have a big day for us all tomorrow~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be a future part 2 where I might do something special?
> 
> Idk yet.
> 
> Let's say if this gets uhmmmm 15 votes
> 
> I’ll make a part 2
> 
> If it gets 25 votes
> 
> I’ll add a dark Sans to the mix ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (THIS ONLY COUNTS FOR VOTES ON WATTPAD!!)


	13. Drabbles 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, welcome~

~~~  
Cross blushes in embarrassment, whining as Nightmare's tentacles pin him to the chair. He nervously looks to the chair across from him, seeing Killer bound to the chair. Horror's fingers were softly pumping inside the smaller, causing him to squirm and whine in pleasure. "M-More... nngh~!" Nightmare snickers, his tentacle rubbing his clit. "Your getting wetter, Crossy~ I think you enjoy being watched~" Cross quickly shakes his head, trembling at the sound of the others moans. "N-No.... I-I.... AH~!!" He throws his head back as the tentacle enters him. Horror chuckles, kissing down Killer's neck. "Your doing so good.... so so good~"  
~~~

~~~  
Cross purrs into Nightmare's ear, groaning as he thrusts his dicc against Nightmare's. "I wish you would let me fuck you, Nighty~" Nightmare hisses, choking back a moan. "Maybe next time~" "N-No! Y-Your o-only doing this b-because of the b-bet—" Cross slows down, staring into Nightmare's eyes. "Guess you'll just have to loose another bet then~"  
~~~

~~~  
Error yelps in surprise as Ink pushes him down to the bed. "Now sit there and be quiet~" He turns around, bringing his face to Error's entrance. "W-Wait... I-Inky— NNGH~!!" Ink licks your and down his entrance, sucking on his clit, going back down. Sticking his tongue a bit, and going back up. "A-AHH~! I-Ink!! Pl-plEEEASESE~!!!" Ink shoved his whole tongue in, flicking it around. Error arches his back, crying out as he cums  
~~~

~~~  
Shattered dream grins down at Nightmare, his eyes flashing a dark gold. "Now... what is my name?" "I-IM NOT CA-CALLING YOU TH-THAT!!!" "Aw, Cmon.... you don't want me to force you.... do you~" Nightmare huffs, his cheeks turning dark purple. "....f-fine.... Ma-Master...." Shattered's purrs, kissing his forehead. "Good boy~" Nightmare cries out as one of his tentacles suddenly shove into his entrance.  
~~~

~~~  
Killer smirks at Dream, a dark grin on his face. "Aww, Cmon! But I bought all of these for you~" "NO! I'm not using these.... these.... toys...." Killer sighs, his cheeks puffing out. "Fine...." Dream smiles "Thank you....." Killer stays still for a few seconds before pouncing on Dream. "I'll just have to force them on you, then~!" Dream screams out in fear as Killer rolls the Hotwheel car across his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I can't take Kreme seriously :3
> 
> Ok bai


	14. On the edge of everything. |NOT A LEMON|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a lemon. Hell, it's not even a ship. I'm just in a sad mood and decided to write something based on my emotions. 
> 
> ⚠️WARNING⚠️  
•STRONG ANGST  
•SUICIDE  
•RAPE MENTION  
•(KINDA) CHILD DEATH  
•JUST BIG SAD TIMES-
> 
> (No, that doesn't mean I'm planning on killing myself or anything- I'm just in an angsty mood-)

Everybody seems to think that the Anti-void is a neverending plain of white light...

But for the ones who explored the vast landscape, they would know that there indeed is an end.

A drop-off. A drop off that goes straight down to seemingly nothing. 

Some people seem to think that it's a portal to another multiverse.

Some say it's like the void. Jump in, and you're completely erased. Like you never existed. All traces of you instantly disappear, along with any memories of your existence...

...Error truly hoped that was the case.

He stares down into the abyss of white and black swirls. It looked strangely beautiful... 

Error could sit and stare for hours.....

....but he would rather see it up close and personal.

He sits down at the ledge, kicking his feet back and forth. His strings shoot out on impulse, dragging over a notebook and a pen.

"H-hEh... sUppOSe I S-sHoUlD le-lEAvE sOMe NoTEs..."

He stares at the paper with little emotion, starting to write his last goodbyes.

~~~

Dear, Nightmare and the gang.

I know you might not see this. In fact, I bet the universe will probably collapse before anybody actually tries to look for me. Even though it takes roughly 20 years to completely fall apart... depending on how massive the chaos of the balance breaking really is...

...I know you all used me. Used me for my strength. My powers... But that's alright. You all have your own goals that you would do anything to accomplish. I understand more than most...

~~~

Error rips the page out, folding it in half and scribbling 'NM' on the front. He sets the note down to his right before writing out another note.

~~~

Dear, Blueberry.

Blue..... you are my only friend in this wicked world........ but even you were out to get me. I know that your 'friendship' was just a plot to learn my weaknesses.... I know your bigger plan. I know you 'good guys' were going to kill me. So I'll make the job easier for you all. 

Even though you truly didn't care about me.... I still loved having you as a friend...... my only friend....

~~~

Error stays quiet as he rips out the page, scribbles Blue's name on the front, and sets it down.

~~~

Dear, brothers.

Geno.... Fresh..... I will always love you both. I could never hate you. Even though you both betrayed me.... you both let the anti-void tear me apart... break me... make me insane... neither of you ever tried to find me... or try to help me. You both were happy when I finally disappeared. That's why you became part of the council when I came back...

Neither of you could handle seeing me alive... But that's alright. You both will never have to see me again..

~~~

Error does his process, setting the folded paper on the stack. A small tear runs down his cheek......

~~~

....Ink.

You have broken me so many times. Not a single bone in my body has been spared by you. You've tried to kill me so many times... you tried to drown me... tried to electrocute me... tried to lock me away to slowly die.... tried to light me on fire...!

But you have done much worse... much worse than anything anybody has ever done to me.... you pretended to care for me... you pretended to love me...!

T̻ͯͨͫh̷͑͠ę̙̆n̲͈͠ ͋͝y̎̓̅͢o͖̼ͥ͢u͗͊̒̅ ̑u̸sĕͦḓ̩̃͡ ̳́̽͜m͉̪ͬ͗ě̛.́̽̕..͑.͕ ̗t͘͘į̼̒̅eͣ͞d ̥ͩme̜ ̩͈͘u͟p͖ ̡̈ͪ͞an̠̜̈d̆̔͆ͤ ͧkȇ͐ͫp͊ͦ͗t͍ͮ͐ ̻m̯ẽ̲̄͡ ̻͌͊͘à̷͇́s̛.͐..̣̙̑ ͏ạ̶͆s̴̢͊̏ ̟ͬsò̴̃͂me͏̣̬̊ ̠ǩ̄iͣn͔ḋ̛ ̣͖͒ͨo̊f̿̐ͣ T̸̛̺͕͍̦͚͓͙̱̫̭̑͋ͦ͆̄̚͠O̸͇̻Y͍͈̍̽̔͟!͈͔̠̺̲̃̎̿͛!̯̙̞͙̿̈ͫ̈

You should be proud... what you did was the final straw to breaking me. You made me feel so safe..... 

so h a p p y...

....then you   
u s e d  
me!

Y O U  
R A P E D  
M E

I wanted to tell everybody... could you imagine the look on everybody's faces!! Their loving creator beat, abused, and raped someone!!

I realized that nobody would believe me....

....then you discovered I was pregnant....

y o u

k i l l e d

o u r

c h i l d.

Just a small little souling.... barely even formed yet.... you crushed it with your bare hands....

That.... was my final breaking point. Why I'm sitting on this ledge now. Why I'm going to soon be jumping off.

........but I forgive you. I deserve everything you said, and did to me. I am the 'evil' and 'merciless' destroyer after all. 

I̷̛͓̪̝̙̙̮̩ͦ̈́͊̌͡͠ ͎͖͚̤̃̿ͬͅD̪̄̓͆̎͊̒̕Ȩ̵̗̩̠̤̻͙̮̯̪̬͓̤̫̼̣͔͚̀̐̊ͭ̏̇̉̒̆ͮ̀ͩ̂̚̚͢͡Ṡ̸̰̦̭̫̳̮̼͎ͤ̆̀͋̏́̄̚͟͡Ę̵̴̴̧̧̰͕̭͇̩̩̲͔̯͖̙̘̬ͥͤ̊̐͊ͮͭͨ͗̊͊͊́͆̚͡͡R̢͂͗ͥ͗͟͏̵̙̠̦̜̩̗̣̠͖͑ͪ̊͊͗ͫͨ͂ͫ͢V̶̡̗̱̭̪̘̘̪̪̪͈͓̜͔ͫ͐̀̽̔̊̌ͧ̍̈́̋ͣ́̎̉ͧͥ̀ͪ̕͢͠͝E̢̛̛̟̘͉̞̻͎̟ͨͣ̿́̇͟͟ ̴̴͇̫ͧͣ͛̆ͭͮ͢͝T̖͓̫̹ͦͭ̍͌̓̒̋̚͜H̴̥̬̥̽̆̏ͫ̃͌̀̏̐̊̚͞͞I̮͚̣̰̹̦̥͓̟̭͑́͏̳̯͙̰̀̊̉̏̊͝Ṣ̷̡̰̟̗ͥͮ

~~~

He puts down the note, not even folding it. Tears now pourning down his cheek bones....

But oh no, he wasn't sad.

He wasn't sad at all.

He was so excited to finally leave this hell hole....

So excited to finally be free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	15. Drabbles 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are  
C R A C K  
I'm to lazy to write the ships on top so have fun~
> 
> I'm in the mood to RP :(

~~~~~

Error shivers, his eyelights trembling in fear. "I-Inky.... y-you d-don't want t-to do th-this...." Ink smirks, his eyes glowing a devilish red. "Oh Ruru~ I think I do~!" Ink smacks his hand down, causing Error to cry out in pure agony. Ink quickly yells out "Uno!"

~~~~~

"Wow... not even gonna lie, this is a pretty cool universe..." Killer glances around the new world, grinning as a skeleton walks around the corner. "Hey! Hey you!" The skeleton turns around, his eyebrow raised. "Your world is actually not completely worthless! And you look sorta cool!" The skeleton tilts his head "Uh... thanks??" Killer grins, a small bit of red blush flushing his face. "We should totally watch anime together someday!" ".....what is anime?" ".........time to watch this horrific world burn."

~~~~~

Killer grins, walking up to Cross. "Hey. You know how your an Oreo, right?" Cross tilts his head. "I guess. That's what you all call me-" "So does that mean everytime you and boss fuck you have an OREOgasm?" "....." "....." "....that's it, I'm throwing you into the void.

~~~~~

Reaper raises an eyebrow, staring at Geno. "Sweetie, you have a stab wound." Geno scoffs. "It's not a stab wound. It's an extra pocket-!" He reaches inside the wound, pulling out a bar of chocolate. "whAT THE FUCK—"

~~~~~

Cross tilts his head, looking at the incredibly tall goopy skeleton towering over him. "All I'm asking is how you sleep at night when the blankets obviously can't cover you—" Nightmare hisses, slamming him into a wall with a tentacle. "IT'S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING—"

~~~~~

Killer sighs as he stares in the mirror. "Ok... just take a deep breath... walk out there... and flirt with him..." He spins around, opening up the door and walking to Nightmare. "Your looking as murdery as always—" Killer screams to himself in embarrassment, looking at the floor. "....y-you re-really think so?" Nightmare's cheeks were bright blue, his eyes beginning to water.

~~~~~

Ink walks into the council room, everybody already sitting in their chairs, ready for the meeting. "Alright everybody. Push everything aside—" Blueberry quickly turns to his side, shoving Fell out of his chair. He falls with a loud 'oof'. "....Blue.... why?" Ink shakes his head in disappointment. Blue innocently smiles. "You said push everything-"

~~~~~

Nightmare walks into the main hall wearing a poofy purple and white dress. His white bones showing from the knees below. Cross walks into the room, stopping and staring at the outfit. ".....I wish I could pull that off...." Nightmare stares at the taller, no emotions in his eyes. "...go ahead..." "What?" "What??"

~~~~~

"Hey Ink?" "Yes Dream?" "What's your greatest weakness?" "I'm vague..." "Could you... give an example?" "Yes." Ink stares at Dream, staying silent. "..." "..." "...oooook, have a good day Ink—"

~~~~~

"So, Cross... how did you crash the car?" Cross glances after Nightmare, a soft blush on his face. Nightmare sighs, purple blush on his face. "Well.... a deer jumped in front of the car... so I screamed 'Cross, deer!' and.... Cross said...." Killer tilts his head. "Said what??" Cross sighs, taking over. ".......yes dear?"

~~~~~

Ink sighs, gently pressing his hand against Error's cheek... blood was seeping out of his mouth... "Error... Open wide." Error nods, doing as told. "....not your arms."

~~~~~

Blue bounds up to the cash register, a wide smile on his face. "Hello, welcome to McDonalds. How can I help you?" "May I have one McFlurry, please??" The worker sighs "The machine is down." Blue gasps, frowning "Awe, then one for the machine too!"

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu <3  
I'll write more of these later lololol


	16. Stabby {Killer X Knife}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the cult for this idea~
> 
> ART IS BY goIden-cipher!!  
GO FOLLOW THEM NOW!!!!
> 
> Let's begin owo

Killer paces back and forth in his room, his hands gripping onto his skull. "Fuck.... FUCK-!!" He growls, kicking over a poor innocent flowerpot. He stares down at the red flower on the floor, before stomping down, crushing the petals. Killer let's out a sigh, face planting onto the bed. 

Killer was absolutely dying of boredom.

Normally he would annoy the gang until he got thrown out of the house (Or fucked-) but they weren't home...

And it was killing him.

Killer summons his knife, making it float around in the air. He swirls it in a circle, watching intently as he watches it flip in the air. He suddenly jumps, looking down at himself. He nervously smiles, realizing he set his hand upon his pelvis. "I... guess this could pass the time..." he slowly pulls off his shorts, tossing them across the room towards his closet. He lifts up his shirt, but doesn't pull it off.

Killer takes a deep breath, tightly closing his eyes and focusing his magic. The red light slowly engulfs his bones, creating a squishy substance. He gently pokes his boob, surprised at the size. "This... is interesting.... heh.." he takes a deep breath, leaning back and getting comfortable on his bed.

He slowly trails his hand down the glowing skin, trembling as his hands run over his curves. He bites down onto his tongue as his finger slowly trails down to his entrance. "N-Ngh-!" His fingertip brushes over his clit, sending a jolt of electricity up his body. He takes a deep breath before pressing down "A-Ah~! F-Fuck... th-that felt g-good....~" he begins moving his finger in slow circles, gasping at the sharp shocks shooting up his spine. "Oh, f-fuck... FUCK-!" He squeezes his eyes shut, gasping as his hips buck foreword. "....I need more..."

Killer sits up, looking around his room for his box of 'toys'. "Where the fuck did I last put it..." he leans over the side, looking under the bed. He tilts his head at seeing a little folded note. He pulls himself back up, sitting criss-cross as he opens it.

'We stole all your 'toys' because you don't know how to keep your fucking voice down. Don't get anymore."

"UGH-!" Killer throws the note, growling as it slowly falls to the floor. "What am I supposed to use now--" He glances over to his magic, noticing it still holding his knife. He looks at the handle, lewd thoughts quickly swarming his head. "...This is a bad idea..." He grabs the knife, watching as his magic fizzles away. He brings the knife to his thigh, gasping at the cold metal against his warm skin. He begins pressing down harder--

"KILLER WE'RE BACK!"

Killer screeches in fear, crying out as the knife drags down his thigh, cutting easily through the magic. "A-Aghh~!" He slaps a hand over his mouth, quickly dropping the knife.

'Why the FUCK did I MOAN?!" He looks down at the large cut, watching as the blood slowly drips down..... "...Guess I can't make fun of Geno for being a masochist anymore..." Killer sighs before summoning more knives. He leans back, once again getting comfortable. The knives float close to him, tantalizingly hovering above his skin before dragging across his sensitive flesh. "N-Ngh-! I-I... n-need... to st-stay quiet..." As if one of the knives read his mind, it slowly floats up to his mouth. "W-Wait--"He yelps as the sharp blade slides into his mouth. He whimpers, trying to keep his tongue against the bottom of his mouth. "W-wh-mm!" He shivers as a small trail of blood runs over his lip. 'I can't take this anymore.... I need more... now..~' Killer reaches up, grasping onto one of the knives.

Killer sits up, sitting on his knees and putting his legs under him. He shrugs as his shirt falls down, not worried about it at this point. He holds the knife against his entrance, gasping at the sharpness. He takes a deep breath before slowly pushing it inside. "F-FUCK--!!" He pushes it fully in, gasping as blood slowly seeps from his entrance. He takes in a deep breath before slowly pulling the knife halfway out, and quickly thrusting back in. Killer lets out a loud screech, tears quickly pooling into his eyes at the sharp pleasure. "FUCK~!!" He quickly thrusts, gasping each time the blade scrapes against his tender walls. His mouth was hanging open wide, his magic keeping the knife firmly placed against his tongue. He yelps in pleasure, tears and blood running down his chin. "F-Fuck.... Clo-close...~! A-AHH~!!!" Killer shoves the knife into the hilt, causing him to cum onto the blade. He slowly pulls the knife from his entrance as his magic takes the blade from his mouth. he stares down, a grin appearing on his face as the blood slowly drips out of him. "H-heh..." he looks at the knife, it being covered in a mix of cum and blood. He slowly sets it down, grabbing his head as darkness begins to take him over. "I need to do that more often...~"

"I swear if he's killed himself-" "We just heard him start screaming..." "So why do I have to go in??" "....Were scared??" Nightmare shakes his head, pushing Cross away. "Fine." He doesn't bother with the doorknob, shoving his tentacles through the door, the force pushing it open. And creating a huge hole. Nightmare freezes as a strong metallic scent washes over him. "...holy shit he actually killed himself—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this piece of trash~
> 
> Anyways, it was fun writing this
> 
> So Yee~


	17. “Anything for you” {Geno X Reaper}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my way to 'get over my issues' (or more like push them away) is to either cry, RP sad stuff or write sad stuff.
> 
> So I'll cry while writing stuff that will probably only worsen my sadness/childhood trauma
> 
> Btw: DO NOT READ IF SENSITIVE TO ABUSE/SUICIDE
> 
> I realize I didn't bring this to my 'writing team.' Mostly since I don't want to bother them. So if there are mistakes, I'm sorry.....

Reposting this I guess. Some people got angry at this chapter, so I took it down. But a few people wanted to see it so I'll put it back up...

~~~~~

Geno gasps as the door to the house suddenly slams open. "Oh! Hunny, your back! You weren't answering my calls, and it got really late and I was worried!!" Reaper pushes past the small, completely ignoring him. "S-so... how was work?" Geno stops as Reaper looks over his shoulder at him. "....Shut up. And how about you get me a beer and be useful for once." Geno smiles "O-Ok! I-I'll get one f-for you, Babe—" "And stop using those fucking pet names." Geno keeps his smile "A-Alright.. anything f-for you!" He quickly goes into the kitchen, shutting the door behind him. "I-It's alright! He's just had a l-long stressful d-day at work... t-the least I c-could do is be a good h-husband...!" He lets out a sigh, grabbing a beer and a small snack for his husband. Some nice homemade cookies.

Geno walks back to his husband. "H-here you go..." he holds out the items. Reaper takes them without a word. Geno stares at Reaper for a few minutes before he glances back at Geno. "...What do you want?" "O-Oh— I was just g-going to ask if you wanted to t-talk about anything..." Reaper rolls his eyes "Just go fucking clean something." Geno nods "O-Oh, ok! A-anything for you..." Geno grabs the broom, quickly making his way through the house. Eventually, he sweeps under the tv stand. He accidentally whacks the stand, causing it to lean over and knock off the TV. "What the FUCK?!" Geno yelps, jolting back at the loud crash. "O-Oh my god!! I-I'm so sorry—" "Do you know how expensive that thing was?!! How many nights I've stayed late working?!" Geno whimpers "I-I'm sorry I-" "Clean it up." "A-Alright- L-Let me get the dust p-pan-!" "No. Use your fucking hands."

Geno whimpers, slowly lifting the broom. "B-but—" He cries out as Reaper smacks him. "Don't make me tell you again." Geno quickly nods, sweeping all the glass into a small pile. He bites his tongue, before grabbing a tiny hand full. He quickly makes his way to the trash can, whimpering at all the small cuts and scratches. He makes his way back and forth, soon only leaving one large chunk. Geno picks up the chunk, freezing as Reaper grabs his wrist. He takes the shard, pushing it into Geno's palm. "W-Wait— Wa-wait!!" He gasps as the glass slowly cuts the bone, a small stream of magic flowing out. He turns his head away, gasping for air as the shard is shoved farther into his palm. "Now. What have you learned today?" "I-I...." He cries out as it goes farther. "T-To ne-never question y-you!!" "Good." He pulls the shard out, carelessly tossing it at Geno. "And if you aren't going to listen to me... you might as well kill yourself. I have a whole line of much better people just waiting to get with me." Reaper shrugs walking off.

Geno's eyes widen. 'He wants me to kill myself...' he looks down at the shard of glass, slowly picking it up. "H-He.... wa-want's me to k-kill myself....." he slowly raises the glass to his neck. 

"...A-Anything for y-you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles let's GO!
> 
> These will be a bit longer than normal, that's why there's only 3 :)
> 
> If anybody wants the full images, add my discord and I will send them. If the artist does not want their art reposted, please please please let me know and I will immediately take it down!

•Dreammare•  
"Shh... it's alright baby... it's alright..." Nightmare lets out a loud sob, his body trembling. "D-Dream- it b-burns!! Wh-What is g-going o-on!?" Dream smirks, softly petting his skull. "Oh, brother.... I couldn't stand seeing you like this... so I decided to take some drastic measures..~" he holds up a small bottle, spinning it in small circles as the last drop swirls around. "W-What...? You.. d-drugged me?!" Dream chuckles, softly petting his brother's skull. "You were taking so long to come around.... I couldn't handle waiting anymore~" Nightmare let's out a quiet gasp, tightly squeezing his eyes shut. It hurt so bad... He lets out a loud cry, noticing something dripping down his face. At first, he just thought he was crying. But he looks down at his hands, trembling. All his slime was slowly falling off him... "P-Please.... m-make it st-stop...!" Dream pulls the smaller into a hug, keeping him close until all the goop was gone. Dream softly purrs, cupping his cheek. "There you are... welcome back, my moonlight~"

•~~~~~•

•InkError•  
"I-Ink?! Wh-what are you d-doing?!" Error hisses as Ink wraps his own strings around his wrists. He yelps as the strings suddenly shoot up, making his arms dangle. He grabs more strings, curling it around his knees. "I-Ink— wh-what are you—" "Shhh~" Ink swipes the brush at Error's neck, creating a collar. Error blushes a dark blue in embarrassment, only brushing brighter as he ties the string around the collars loop. Error hisses, his eyelights shrinking. "Now be a good boy~" Ink holds the end of his paintbrush, positioning it at Error's wet entrance. "W-Wait- w-why— t-THAT THING WON'T F-FÛCKING F-FIT!!" Ink snickers "Oh yes it will.... now.... s h u s h ~" Ink quickly pushes the handle in, causing Error to gasp and cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. It felt like he was being ripped apart. It hurt so bad.... but it also felt so fucking good. One of the perks of being a masochist. Ink slowly thrusts, intensity watching his expressions. "Your so cute~ So precious~" He begins to thrust faster, grinning as Error desperately pulls at his bones. He couldn't handle this, it was so fucking good. "I-I'm- c-cL-CLOSE~!!" Ink smirks, thrusting in deeply. Error screams out, his body twitching as he cums on the handle. He takes a few minutes to catch his breath, squirming as the handle stays still inside him. "I-Inky...?" "Sorry hun, it looks like I've got to be at a meeting! Here, lemme just..." he grabs a spare paintbrush that is noticeably smaller. He flicks his wrist, grinning as a small machine appears. "W-What is th-that...?" Ink grabs the paintbrush, placing it onto the machine and tightening it down. "Oh.... just this~" Ink hits a button, causing the machine to start slowly moving the paintbrush in and out of his smol body. Error yelps "W-Wait—!" "It can also do this...~" Ink presses another button, causing the machine to start violently shaking. In response, it felt almost as if the handle was vibrating. "H-HNGH~!!" Ink grins, planting a small kiss on his cheek "Now you be good~! I'll be back in around an hour~ Don't cum too much!" Ink quickly hops into a portal, ignoring Error's loud moans, and calls for help.

•~~~~~•

Ok, this one is between my OC'S Ruby and Onyx. Which my good friend maplelazuli decided to draw for me🥺 EVERYONE GO FOLLOW HER NOW, SHE IS SO FREAKING AMAZINGGG❤️❤️

•Onyx X Ruby•  
"Ruby come on. We're going to be late if we don't go now... Dad is waiting for us..." Ruby groans "Dad can wait..." Onyx shivers, staring a the ceiling. "Well, you're going to have to let me go at some point!" Onyx was laying flat on the bed, his arms bound above his head, and his legs tied to both bedposts. "But where's the fun in that! You look much better like this!" Onyx blushes, a strange glowing black appearing on his cheekbones. "Oh, shut up.." "But it's true! I mean, look at what you do at such a simple touch~" he rubs his fingertips along Onyx's horns. Onyx gasps, letting out a squeaky moan. Curse his horns being that sensitive.... Ruby giggles, his eyes turning into reddish-yellow hearts. "You're so cute~!" Onyx holds back a whimper as Ruby slowly caresses them. "S-Stop it.." "Awww, your no fun... oh well, anything for my little brother~" "We're literally the same age." "Little as in your shorter than me." "We are the exact same height." Ruby rolls his eyes "Hush before I put a gag in your mouth." Onyx huffs, staring back up at the ceiling with his lifeless eye-sockets. "Now, if you be a good boy-" "Please don't call me that ever again-" "I'll quickly finish up our little session so we can go to dads...." Onyx blushes, glancing at Ruby. "...f-fine.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be making a book soon about their story and all that, soooo if I do would you guys read it? Be honest owo
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed these, even though it's not much :)
> 
> Ok thank you, love you all~

**Author's Note:**

> Ok it's 4AM and I need sleep-  
Tell me if you want a part two or not lmao
> 
> Also give me requests
> 
> I literally don't care how kinky it is I'll (probably) do it
> 
> These are supposed to be super kinky anyways :D


End file.
